The Unthinkable
by HeidiNatasha3
Summary: A James fan fic...Each character has two chapters in their point of view...Please read & give me feedback! :)


**The Unthinkable (James Story)**

Part 1 *My Point of View*  
I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I looked at it & saw Brooksyne was calling me.  
'Ugh, what does she want?,' I thought to myself, picking up my phone.  
"Hello," I said, still half asleep.  
"Hey Heidi! Are you coming over to help me get stuff ready for the cook out? It's already noon & we have a lot to do," she said.  
"Oh crap! Yeah, I'll be over. Just give me 10-15 minutes to get ready."  
"Why do you need so long to get ready? It's not like we are going out to eat or anything," she said, jokingly.  
"I don't know what to wear, so I have to go through my clothes," I said, trying to sound convicing.  
"Okay, see ya later."  
"See ya."  
We hung up & I thought about what I wanted to wear. For the last few months, Brooksyne always asked me why I took so long & why I needed so long to get ready. Luckily, I always came up with the perfect excuse. I knew sooner or later I would have to tell her & the rest of my friends & his friends.  
I found a pair of old jeans that were ripping & I cut them into shorts. I needed to find the right shirt to go with them, so I searched through my dresser & found the perfect shirt. I put my flip flops on, grabbed my purse & keys then left. When I pulled up to Brooksyne's house, I saw his car in the driveway.  
'He's here. This is going to be awkward,' I thought, getting out of the car.  
I walked up the door, knocked & he answered.  
"Hey Heidi," Dustin said with the biggest smile on his face.  
"Uhh hey, is your sister here?," I asked.  
"Yeah, Brooksyne's in the living room. You can come in."  
"Okay thanks Dustin."  
I smiled at him & walked into the living room. He shut the door & ran up the stairs to his room.  
"I'm glad you decided to come," Brooksyne said, laughing.  
"Yeah," I said, laughing. "I just had a long night last night."  
Brooksyne put the TV remote down & looked at me.  
"What were you doing last night?!"  
'Crap, I can't tell her that Dustin & I have been texting. She'll ask where I got his number & I can't rat Kendall out like that,' I thought.  
"I couldn't sleep," I said. "I'll be right back. I have to use the restroom."  
"Okay. Don't be too long because I need help getting stuff ready."  
"Alright."  
I walked up the stairs & in order to get the bathroom, I had to walk right past Dustin's room. His door was open & I tried to sneak past without him seeing me, but it didn't work. He saw me & came out.  
"Hey," he said.  
"Shhh!," I said, putting my hand over his mouth.  
"Why?"  
"I think your sister has her suspicions about us."  
"Well we aren't official yet…are we?," Dustin said.  
"I kinda thought we were."  
***Okay, so let me stop here & explain a few things. Kendall was the one who had introduced me to Dustin, Brooksyne, & Marc (Dustin & Brooksyne's younger brother). Kendall & I grew up together & his mom was my babysitter from the time I was a baby until I was in 8th grade. So, Kendall & I were always together. We have always had a brother-sister type of relationship & dating has never crossed our minds...well, it didn't cross our minds much. When Kendall met Dustin & they formed the band Heffron Drive, I was the first one to meet Dustin. Then, Dustin introduced me & Kendall to Brooksyne who's 18, the same age as I am, & his brother Marc who's 16. I've liked Dustin since the first time I met him. There was just something about him that I couldn't explain. Anyway, Brooksyne & I have gotten along since the first time we met. I'm really glad because then I always have a reason to go over to their house without anyone getting suspicions.***  
"We will make it official now then, baby girl," Dustin said, putting his arms around me & pulling me close.  
I loved being in his arms. I felt so safe & secure, like nothing bad could (or would) ever happen to me again.  
"Good," I said smiling.  
I put my head on Dustin's chest & after a few seconds of Dustin playing with my hair, he picked my head up & looked right into my eyes.  
"Baby, I hate sneaking around like this. Can we please tell my sister & everyone else?," Dustin begged.  
"I think I'm ready for that, babe," I said.  
"I'll be right there with you, baby girl."  
"Okay babe."  
Dustin held my chin in his hands & we kissed. I heard someone coming up the stairs, but I didn't care who it was at that point.  
"Dude, what are you doing?!," Dustin's younger brother, Marc asked.  
Dustin pulled away & looked over at Marc.  
"I'm kissing my girlfriend. What does it look like?"  
"That's gross. If you are going to do that then get a room."  
Marc gave me a dirty look & walked away.  
"Heidi, are you okay up there?," Brooksyne yelled.  
"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute," I yelled back.  
"Are we going to tell her now, baby?," Dustin said, grabbing my hand.  
I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, let's do this."  
We walked downstairs & into the living room.  
"Sis," Dustin said. "Heidi & I have something to tell you."  
"Are you two dating?," Brooksyne asked looking at us.  
"Yeah, how did you know?," I asked.  
"Just the way you two look at each other gave it away to me, I guess."  
"Well since that's over, I'm going to go upstairs & practice my guitar. I'll leave you two alone for some girl time," Dustin said.  
He let go of my hand but pulled me close & kissed me.  
"I love you babe," I said.  
"I love you too baby girl," he said, letting go of me.

He went upstairs & just like that I felt alone. I knew Brooksyne & I would have fun today getting ready for the cookout, but I wanted Dustin to be a part of the planning too.  
"So what do we have planned for today, Brooksyne?," I asked.  
"Well I was thinking about making some stuff for the cookout."  
"When is the cookout again?"  
"Tomorrow night."  
"Okay, good. Are you still having the camp out in the back yard with the cook out?," I asked.  
"Of course!," Brooksyne said. "This will be the last time we can all get together before Summer Tour."  
"Oh yeah. I forgot about the summer tour," I said, looking down.  
The thought of Dustin leaving & being on the road for four months hadn't crossed my mind yet. I didn't want him to go. I wanted to spend the summer with him, not a part from him.  
"Are you ready to go the store then, Heidi?," Brooksyne asked, snapping me out of my daydream.  
"Yeah, let's go," I said.  
Brooksyne & I went to the store & bought stuff for the cook out & camp out. We bought cake mixes, cookie mixes, muffin mixes, brownie mixes, breakfast things, lunch meats, bread, drinks, & other odds & ends we thought we would need.  
"Do we need paper plates, napkins, silverware, & cups?," I asked.  
"No," Brooksyne said. "Kendall & Kelly are bringing them. Plus I have some at the house if we need them."  
"Alright," I said. "Do we need anything else?"  
"Umm, I don't think so. Let's go check out."  
"I'm right behind you!"  
We checked out & walked to the car. Brooksyne & I were loading the groceries into the car when my phone started ringing. I took it out of my pocket & Brooksyne looked at me.  
"Is it Dustin?," she asked.  
"Yeah," I said.  
"I wonder what he needs."  
"Hello," I answered.  
"Hey baby girl," he said, weakly.  
"Babe, what's wrong?!"  
Brooksyne must have heard the fear & panic in my voice, because she came over to me.  
"I'm in the hospital baby."  
I was almost in tears, but somehow managed to keep it together somehow.  
"What? Why? What happened?"  
"Just come & I'll tell you everything baby girl."  
"Okay babe. We'll be there in a few minutes."  
"I love you baby girl."  
"I love you too."  
We hung up & I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes & falling down my face.  
"What's wrong, Heidi?," Brooksyne asked.  
"Dustin's in the hospital," I said, wiping the tears from my face.  
My phone started going off again & I looked at it. I saw it was a text from Kelly. Kelly knew I was spending the day with Brooksyne & helping her get ready for the picnic, so it wasn't a surprise when she texted me.  
"Hey, what's going on?"  
"What do you mean?," I asked.  
"With Dustin, Kendall said he's in the hospital."  
"That's all Brooksyne & I know right now. We're heading over now though."  
"Alright, keep us posted please."  
"Aren't you coming over?"  
"I would but Vanessa, Kevin, James, Shana, Christina, Jesse, Kendall, & I are working on stuff for the cook out tomorrow, too."  
"Oh alright. I'll keep you guys updated then."  
"Okay thanks. Hey, Kendall said that Carlos, Allison, Logan & Layla are at the hospital already."  
"Okay thanks."  
Brooksyne & I headed over to the hospital & Dustin was in surgery. The nurse took us to the waiting room where Carlos, Allison, Logan, & Layla were waiting.  
"The doctor will come get you when the surgery is done," she said.  
"Okay thanks," Brooksyne said.  
"Your welcome," she said & then left.

Part 2 *My Point of View*  
After a few minutes Logan spoke up.  
"Brooksyne, what happened?"  
"I have no idea," she said, looking at me. "Heidi took the phone call."  
"Do you know, Heidi?," Logan asked, looking over at me.  
"No," I said. "Dustin just said to come to the hospital & he would explain everything."  
"Ohh," Logan said.  
"He was fine before we left. He gave me a kiss then he went to his room…," I said, trailing off.  
"Wait, Dustin _kissed_ you?!," Carlos asked, looking over at me.  
I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was surprised & confused.  
"Yeah, him & I are dating now."  
"When were you planning on telling us & everyone else?," Layla asked.  
"We were going to tell everyone at the cook out tomorrow, but I guess everyone will know today," I said.  
We sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally, the doctor came in.  
"I'm Doctor Blaine, are you guys waiting for news about Dustin?," he asked.  
"Yeah," I said.  
The doctor sat down & took a deep breath. That scared me more than anything. I just wanted him to be okay & to see him.  
"Dustin was in pretty bad shape when he came in. He had lacerations all over & he broke his arm. We had to put screws & rods in his arm to stabilize it. Do you guys have any questions?"  
"What's his prognosis?," Brooksyne asked.  
"Dustin's prognosis is good. He should make a full recovery but it's going to be a long road," Doctor Blaine said.  
"Can we see him now?," I asked, looking at him.  
"Yes you can, but I'm going to tell you guys something. When you walk into Dustin's room, he is going to have a lot of monitors & things that he's hooked up to. He was awake & alert after surgery, so you will be able to talk to him."  
"Okay," I said.  
"If you guys are ready, I can show you Dustin's room."  
"Yeah, let's go," I said, taking a deep breath.

Everyone stood up & Carlos took his girlfriend, Allison's hand. We followed Doctor Blaine to ICU & walked into Dustin's room.  
"Dustin, you have some visitors," Doctor Blaine said.  
Dustin looked over toward the door, saw me, & smiled.  
"Hey guys."  
"I'll leave you guys alone so you can visit. If you need anything just push the red button, Dustin."  
"Alright, thanks doc."  
Doctor Blaine left & we all sat down. Carlos sat down & Allison sat on his lap. Logan took the other chair & Layla sat down next to him. Brooksyne sat in the rocking chair & I stood beside her.  
"You can sit here beside me baby girl," Dustin said, looking at me.  
"Alright babe."  
I walked over & sat down beside Dustin. Someone else opened the door & came in.  
"Hey bro," Marc said.  
"Hey Marc."  
"Hey Dustin," Athena said.  
Athena was Dustin's best friend. They have a relationship sort of like me & Kendall's relationship.  
"Hey Athena," Dustin said.  
"So tell us what happened bro," Marc said.  
"Well, I went out for my run while Brooksyne & Heidi went to the store. I was crossing the road when a car pulled out & hit me. The doctors told me I blacked out since I don't remember the ambulance ride. I woke up & I was in the ER. The doctor told me I messed up my arm pretty bad & that I needed surgery now. I went in for surgery, then I woke up & the nurse brought into my room. Then you guys came & here we are."  
I could feel the tears starting to fill my eyes, so I got up.  
"Wow dude," Carlos said.  
"I'm glad you're okay," Logan said.  
"Yeah, me too," Dustin said. "Baby where are you going?"  
"Bathroom," I said.  
I hurried over to the bathroom & opened the door. As soon as I shut the door, I felt the tears starting to fall. I felt my phone vibrating, so I reached into my pocket. I took my phone out & looked at it. It was a text from Brooksyne. I opened the text & looked at it.  
"Heidi, are you okay?"  
"No," I texted back.  
"Unlock the door, I'm coming in."  
"It's not locked."  
A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened & Brooksyne walked in.  
"What's wrong?," she asked.  
She came over & sat on the floor next to me.  
"I just can't stand to see Dustin like this. I'd rather be the one laying in the hospital bed," I said, wiping the tears away.  
"And you know Dustin would want to be the one in this situation & not you," she said.  
"I know but still."  
She got up & got a paper towel & got it wet.  
"Here," she said, handing me the paper towel. "Wipe your face off."  
"Why?," I asked, taking it.  
"It will help you calm down."  
I wiped my face & took a deep breath.  
"Alright, I think I'm ready now," I said.  
We walked into the room & everyone was gone.  
"Where is everyone?," I asked.  
"Cafe," Dustin said. "Are you okay baby girl?"  
"Now I am," I said, smiling.  
"Come over & sit with me."  
"Alright babe."  
I walked over to the bed & sat down beside Dustin. He put his arm me & held me tight.  
"I love you baby girl."  
"I love you too babe."  
We kissed then I layed my head on his shoulder & he played with my hair.  
*KNOCK KNOCK***  
**"It's Doctor Ryan."  
"Hey doctor," Dustin said.  
"Now who is this pretty girl?"  
"This is my girlfriend, Heidi," Dustin said, holding me tighter.  
"Ahh, did we meet earlier?"  
"No," I said.  
"Well Dustin, you are one very lucky guy to have a girl like her."  
"I know I am."  
"How are you feeling?," Doctor Ryan asked.  
"I'm feeling alright."  
"Any pain at all?"  
"A little bit but it's not bad."  
"Alright, well if you need anything just hit the red button beside your bed."  
"Okay thanks doc."  
***KNOCK KNOCK*  
**We heard the door open & in walked Kendall, Kelly, James, & Shana.  
"Hey bro, how are you?," Kendall asked, walking over to a chair.  
Kelly sat on his lap & I figured there was something going on, but they hadn't let anyone in on it yet. Then again they were probably wondering why Dustin had his arm around me & why I was sitting so close to him.  
"I'll let you guys talk & I'll be back to check on you in a little while, Dustin," Doctor Ryan said & left.  
"I'm alright," Dustin said.  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
"It's us," Logan said.  
Logan, Layla, Carlos, & Allison walked in & found a seat.  
"Hey guys," Carlos said.  
"Heidi & I have something we need to tell you guys," Dustin said.  
"Yeah, Kelly & I do too," Kendall said.  
"Alright, well some of you already know this, but I'm going to say it again, Dustin & I are dating," I said.  
Dustin pulled me closer & took my hand.  
"Aww congrats!," Kelly said.  
"Thanks Kelly," I said, smiling.  
"Kendall your turn," Dustin said.  
"Kelly & I are dating," Kendall said.  
"Congrats guys!," I said.  
"Thanks," Kelly said.  
"So, we have Dustin & Heidi, Kelly & Kendall, Shana & James, & Carlos & Allison. Logan when are you & Layla going to make it official?," Brooksyne asked, jokingly.  
"Layla," Logan said.  
"Yes Logan?"  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
"I thought you'd never ask Logan! I'd love to be your girlfriend," Layla said.  
"Now it's official," Logan said.  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
"Now who could that be?," Dustin asked.

Part 3 *Dustin's Point of View*  
"Hey guys," Kevin said, walking in.  
Of course it was Kevin. Kendall probably was the one told him about my accident.  
"Hey Kevin," I said.  
"I would have been here sooner, but we had tons to film today on set."  
"It's cool Kev. Don't worry about it."  
I held Heidi closer to me & Kevin gave me a weird look.  
"So, how are you feeling Dustin?"  
"Alright I guess. I mean I'm feeling pretty good for what happened."  
I felt Heidi cringe at the thought of everything that happened to me earlier.  
"So what did happen?," Kevin asked, sitting down.  
Heidi got up & headed for the door.  
"Baby, where are you going?"  
"For a walk, I'll be back in a little bit," Heidi answered me.  
I could tell she was close to crying because of the sound of her voice. I hated to see her like this. I looked over at Brooksyne & motioned for her to go with Heidi.  
"I'm coming too, Heidi. Wait up," she said, getting out of her chair.  
Heidi stopped in the doorway & Brooksyne quickly caught up. I heard the door open & then close. I really hoped that Heidi wasn't too upset & that she'd be back soon.  
"Dude what happened?," Kevin asked again.  
"Oh sorry. Well what happened was that I was out for my daily run & when I crossed the street, a car hit me. I had to have blacked out because when I woke up, I was in the ER. I don't remember the ambulance ride at all. One of the nurses told me my arm was messed up pretty bad & that I needed surgery now. So, I went in for surgery. Then when I woke up, the nurse brought me into my room."  
Kevin just looked at me for a few minutes. Finally he spoke.  
"Wow dude. I'm really glad you weren't seriously hurt!"  
"Yeah, me too! The next step is to see if I can play my guitar with this cast on. If not then we will probably end up having to reschedule some tour dates."  
"I hope we won't have to," Logan spoke up.  
"Yeah, I mean you've always overcome simple little injuries before bro," Kendall said, holding Kelly tight.  
"Where are Brooksyne & Heidi? They've been gone for a while," Carlos said.  
"Umm that's a good question, Carlos. Let me text her," I said, picking up my phone.  
I texted Heidi & almost right away got an answer from her.  
"I'm on my way back to the room babe."  
"Alright, good because I missed you baby girl," I texted back.  
A few seconds later the door opened & the girls walked in. Heidi smiled at me, came over, & sat down beside me. I put my arm around her & she layed her head on my chest.  
"I missed you too babe," she said.  
"When do you get to leave here, Dustin?," Kelly asked.  
"Uhh I'm not sure, but probably not for a couple more days at least."  
"Ohh!," Brooksyne said, looking at her phone.  
"What Brooksyne?!," Layla asked.  
"Either I need to go home now or we are watching the game!"  
"What game?," Carlos asked, confused.  
"My Yankees are playing!," Brooksyne said.  
"So?," Kendall asked.  
"But my baby is pitching today! Dustin, turn on the TV now please!"  
I rolled my eyes & turned on the TV.  
"What channel?," I asked her.  
"Umm try ESPN."  
I flipped through the channels until I found ESPN. Sure enough the Yankees/Rays game was on.  
"Found it sis," I said, smiling.  
"Thanks bro! Now everyone needs to keep it quiet so I can hear it."  
*KNOCK KNOCK***  
**"Come in," I said, holding Heidi closer to me.  
"It's Doctor Ryan."  
"Oh hey doc."  
"I'm just here to tell you that it's supper time & -."  
"MY BABY!," Brooksyne yelled.  
We all looked at her. I think she forgot she was at a hospital & not at home.  
"Sis!," I said.  
"Oh sorry," she said. "I'll be quieter."  
"As I was saying, it's supper time & you can only have two visitors the rest of the visitation hours."  
"Alright thanks doc," I said & he walked out of the room.  
"I'm glad you're okay D-Belt. Kelly & I are going to get going. If you need anything get a hold of us," Kendall said.  
"See ya Dustin. Bye Heidi," Kelly said.  
"Bye guys," I said.

"See ya," Heidi said.  
"Well, I guess Shana & I are going to head out. If you two need us let us know," James said.  
"Alright thanks James. See ya."  
"Carlos & I are going to go too," Allison said.  
"Bye guys," Carlos said.  
"Peace bro," I said.  
"Last to leave I guess," Logan said, jokingly.  
"Yeah," I said, laughing.  
"Hope you feel better man. See ya."  
"Bye."  
It was only me, Heidi, & Brooksyne. Everyone else had now left. Brooksyne was too engrossed in the baseball game to notice anything, so it was kind of like it was just me & Heidi.  
The nurse brought us in some food & we ate. Spaghetti, meatballs, & garlic bread. It was so good! After we finished eating, Heidi & I cuddled. I had my arm around her holding her tight. She had her head lying on my shoulder.  
***KNOCK KNOCK*  
**"Doctor Ryan."  
"Come in."  
"Visiting hours are ending in 10 minutes," he said.  
"Okay, but my girlfriend is allowed to stay here with me, right?" I asked.  
"Yes, you are allowed to have one person stay with you."  
"Alright thanks."  
"You're welcome. My shift is ending, so Doctor Mike will be in to check up on you throughout his shift."  
"Okay thanks doc," I said.  
"No problem. See you tomorrow," Doctor Ryan said & then left.  
"Brooksyne, Marc is coming to get you," I said.  
"Alright, I'll see you two tomorrow. Bye Heidi," she said.  
"Bye Brooksyne," Heidi said, sitting up.  
Brooksyne left & Heidi layed her head back on my shoulder. I started stroking her hair.  
"I love you so much baby girl," I said to her.  
"I love you so much too babe," she said, snuggling closer.  
"It's only me & you baby. What do you want to watch?"  
"Hmm, how about we watch a movie?"  
"That sounds perfect to me baby," I said, smiling.  
I found a movie on & we cuddled while we watched it. It was a really good movie, but I'm not sure what it was called. About halfway into the movie, Heidi was starting to nod off. There was a knock on the door & that jolted her awake. She was holding onto me for dear life.  
"Doctor Mike," he said, opening the door.  
"Hi doctor," I said.  
"I'm Doctor Mike, you must be Dustin. Who is this pretty lady?," he asked, checking all the monitors.  
"This is my girlfriend, Heidi."  
"How long have you two been dating?"  
"Two days," I answered.  
"Well, I hope everything works out with you two. You are very cute together."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem. I'll let you two get some sleep. I'll be back later to check on you Dustin."  
"Okay."  
Doctor Mike left & I felt Heidi's grip on me loosen. I looked at her & she had a vacant look in her eyes. She was staring off into space.  
"Baby are you okay?," I asked her.  
No response. No movement. Nothing to tell me that she was alright. I kept asking her if she was okay & kept getting the same response. Finally I got a reply.  
"Yeah babe I'm fine."  
"You scared me baby girl! You wouldn't answer me!"  
"Babe, I don't feel so good. I feel like I'm going to-."  
Then she went limp. I knew something was wrong & I was glad I made her stay with me. I was glad she didn't go home with Brooksyne.  
"Baby wake up!," I said.  
No response. I knew something wasn't right & I knew I needed to get a doctor in here ASAP. I hit the red button & Doctor Mike came running in.  
"What happened?," he asked, checking her out.  
I explained everything to him & he took her to the ER.  
"I'll be in to tell you what we find after we run some tests."  
Just like that I was all alone. Heidi's hoodie was sitting beside me where she was. That was the only thing to tell me that this was real. It wasn't a dream that I was going to wake up from.

Part 4 *Dustin's Point of View*  
I sat there holding Heidi's hoodie, waiting for a doctor, a nurse, anybody to walk through the door. I had to know how my girlfriend was. I decided to text Kendall & told him what was going on. I needed someone to talk to before I went crazy.  
"I know it's early, but I really need someone to talk to dude," I texted Kendall.  
"What's going on bro? Where's Heidi?," Kendall texted back.

"In the ER."  
"WHY?! What happened?"  
"She blacked out probably about an hour ago. I've been sitting here holding her hoodie ever since."  
I could feel the tears starting to fill my eyes as I thought back to the events of the night. I know knew how Heidi felt yesterday when I kept saying what happened. I heard the door open, so I hurried up & wiped away the tears.  
"Are you still awake, Dustin? It's Doctor Mike."  
"Yeah, how is my girlfriend?"  
"She's doing alright now. Nothing showed up on the scans we did & all the tests came back normal. Has she been stressed?"  
"She has been since my accident."  
I felt responsible for this, but why? It's not like I was planning on getting hit & being in the hospital. I knew it wasn't my fault, but I still felt guilty.  
"It's probably just stress then. We will keep an eye on her & go from there."  
"Did she eat supper?," Doctor Mike asked.  
"Yeah, but she didn't eat a lot. Can I see her please?," I answered.  
"Yes you can Dustin. Follow me."  
I got up & followed Doctor Mike. I couldn't wait to see my baby girl. I was so nervous walking down the hall. Was she going to be hooked up to a million different machines & monitors? Was she going to be sleeping or was she going to be awake? A million questions were running through my head while we walked down the hall. Finally Doctor Mike stopped in front of Room 23.  
"Here we are Dustin," he said, opening the door.  
"Who is it?," Heidi asked faintly.  
"It's Doctor Mike & I brought someone who wants to see you."  
I walked over to the bed & sat down beside her.  
"Hey babe," she said with the biggest smile.  
"I thought you'd be sleeping & I wouldn't see you until the morning."  
"I couldn't sleep once you left baby girl."  
"What exactly happened?," she asked me, with a confused look on her face.  
I put my arm around her & she layed her head on my shoulder.  
"I'll be back to check on you in a little bit," Doctor Mike said.  
"Okay thanks," Heidi said.  
Doctor Mike left & she looked at me.

"You wouldn't answer me. Then you started talking & you blacked out," I said to her.

"Oh," was all she said.  
*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Doctor Mike."  
It wasn't ten minutes after he left that he came back  
"Do I have to go back to my room now?," I asked.  
I felt Heidi's grip on me tighten.  
"No Dustin. We are going to move you in here with her."  
Heidi loosened her grip on me a little bit, but not too much.  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yeah, it will be easier for you two to see each other & easier for us to check in on you guys."  
"Okay thanks doc," I said.  
Doctor Mike left & Heidi's phone went off. She picked it up & looked at it.  
"Who is it baby girl?"  
"Kendall."  
"What does he want?," I said, laughing.  
"He asked how you were feeling & how I was. Wait a minute, how does he know about me?"  
"I texted him & told him. I needed someone to talk to."  
"Aww, did you miss me?"  
"Yes I did baby girl!"  
"I love you," she said, smiling.  
"I love you too," I said.  
She layed her head back on my shoulder & replied to Kendall. Heidi layed her phone down & must have fallen asleep because when her phone goes she usually picks it up & she didn't this time. So, I picked it up & saw it was Kendall. I texted him back saying she was sleeping. Right before I set her phone down next to the bed, she got another text message. It was her mom this time.  
"How are you doing?," her mom said.  
"She's sleeping right now. We've had a rough night," I texted back.  
"Oh okay, I'll talk to her tomorrow then. Thanks Dustin."  
"You're welcome."  
I layed her phone down beside mine on the stand & cuddled with her. Before I knew it, she was fast asleep in my arms. I wouldn't want her anywhere else than in my arms. That's where she belonged. Soon I was fast asleep as well.

Part 5 *Kendall's Point of View*  
The next morning I woke up to a text message from Dustin.  
"Got moved to room 23 with Heidi," it said.  
"What happened to Heidi?!," I texted back.  
"She passed out last night & had to have tests done."  
"Well, is she okay?"  
I must have said that out loud, because Kelly woke up & looked over at me.  
"Is who okay?," she asked.  
"Heidi," I replied, not thinking.  
Kelly went from being smiley & happy to looking very concerned about her friend.  
"What happened?!"  
"Dustin said she passed out last night."  
"Oh. Are we going to the hospital to visit them today?," she asked.  
"As soon as we get ready we can go baby girl," I said, holding her close.  
"Okay, I want to go get ready so we can leave babe."  
I let Kelly get up & she grabbed some clothes & went into the bathroom. I got up & found some clothes & threw them on. Then, I figured I'd text the guys to see if they wanted to go with us.  
"We will be out later. Shana's still sleeping," James replied.  
"Later we will. Allison wants to go shopping for things for our new house now," Carlos answered.  
"Layla's sick, so I doubt we will be out to see them today," Logan said.  
"Alright," I replied to all the guys.  
I set my phone down & combed my hair. My phone started ringing, so I looked at it. I saw it was Athena so I answered.  
"Hey Athena," I said.  
"Hey Kendall, I have a question for you," she said.  
"Okay what's up?"  
The bathroom door opened & Kelly walked over to me. She put her arms around me & gave me a kiss.  
"I was wondering if you & Kelly could give me a ride to the hospital. I want to see Dustin & I work in a few hours."  
I looked at Kelly & she shook her head yes.  
"Yeah sure, we'll be out to get you in a few minutes."  
"Okay see you then. Thanks Kendall!," she said.  
We hung up & I turned to Kelly. She sat down on my lap & I held her close.  
"Are you ready baby?," I asked.  
"Yes I am babe."  
We grabbed something to eat on the way. First stop was to pick up Athena, then it was off to the hospital. When we got to the hospital, we were stopped by Doctor Mike.  
"Hey guys. Dustin has been moved to room 23 with Heidi."  
"Okay thanks," Athena said.  
"No problem," Doctor Mike said smiling. "See you guys later."  
"Bye Doctor Mike," I said.  
I took Kelly's hand & we walked to room 23.  
*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Who is it?," Dustin asked.  
"Kendall, Kelly, & Athena," I answered.  
"Come in," Heidi said.  
We walked into the room & sat down in the chairs.  
"Heidi, why are you in the hospital?," Athena asked, looking at her.  
"I guess I passed out last night," Heidi answered.  
"It was the scariest thing I've ever witnessed," Dustin said, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't ever do that to me again baby girl."  
"I'm sorry babe," Heidi answered.  
"I hope I never have to witness something like that," I said, holding Kelly tighter.  
*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Doctor Mike," he said walking in.  
"Hey doc," Dustin said.  
"How are you two feeling?"  
"I'm feeling a lot better."  
"I wish I could say that," Heidi said.  
Doctor Mike checked the monitors & wrote some stuff down. Then he turned to Athena.  
"Could you punch in early? We need you now. One of the girls got sick & had to go home early."  
"Sure no problem. See you guys later," Athena said.  
Athena left to go punch in & start working in the hospital cafeteria & Doctor Mike followed her out. We sat in silence for a few minutes until Heidi's phone went off. Dustin handed her the phone & she looked at the message.

"Who is it baby?," Dustin asked her.  
"My mom," Heidi said, smiling.  
Kelly came over to me & sat down on my lap.  
"Is your mom coming to LA to visit?," she asked.  
The smile on Heidi's face faded away as she looked up.  
"No," she whispered.  
Dustin put his arms around her & held her close.

"Why isn't she coming baby?," Dustin whispered.

Part 6 *Kendall's Point of View*  
Heidi had the look of hurt & frustration on her face.  
"I'm not important enough. I guess it doesn't matter that I'm in the hospital or not," she said.  
"Heidi, you are important! Now why do you say aren't?," I asked her.  
"Well, my mom & dad got a divorce when I was little & then right after that my mom got a boyfriend. Ever since then, I've been put on the back burner. He takes priority over me. She acts like he's more important than me. She always says I live too far away from her & if I want to see her, that I need to move closer to her. But I tell her to come out here for vacation & maybe, just maybe she'll fall in love with it. She'd be able to see me more often if she just came out once or twice a year."  
"Your mom will come around. It might not be when you want her to but she'll come see you," I said to her.

I tried to sound convincing but I don't think she bought it.  
*KNOCK KNOCK***  
** "Who is it?," Dustin asked.  
"Athena. I have your guys' lunch."  
Athena walked in with two trays of food & set them on the table.  
"Thanks Athena," Dustin said.  
"No problem. Do you need help over to the table?"  
"I broke my arm not my leg. I can handle walking over to the table. Thanks though," Dustin said, kind of annoyed.  
"Okay, if you need anything just holler. See ya later," she said.  
"Bye."  
Athena left & Dustin & Heidi went over to the table.  
"Bro, was it me or was Athena flirting with me?," Dustin asked me.  
"It seemed like she was dude. Doesn't she know you are dating Heidi?"  
"Yeah, I mean she should know. That's the thing. Ever since I started dating Heidi, Athena has been all over me. She flirts with me every chance she gets. What's even worse is she does it right in front of people. She doesn't seem to care."  
"I think she's jealous," Kelly said.  
"Or she doesn't want to see her best friend get hurt," Heidi spoke up.  
"Or she isn't ready to see her best friend get into a committed relationship," I said.  
"Or maybe it's a combination of all three," Dustin said.  
"I don't know man," I said.  
"How do I tell her that I just want to be friends? I'm happy now. Why can't she see that & accept the fact?"  
Heidi got up out of her chair & walked over to Dustin. She put her arms around him & held him close.  
"It'll be all right babe. It will all work out."  
"I hope so baby girl," he said.  
Kelly turned to face me.  
"Babe I'm hungry."  
"Alright baby. We'll see you two later. The other guys should be coming over at some point. At least they said they would be over," I told Dustin & Heidi.  
"Alright see ya later Kendall & Kelly," Dustin said.  
"Bye guys. Text me Kelly," Heidi said.  
"Will do, see ya," Kelly replied.  
We left & went out to the car.  
"Where do you wanna eat baby girl?," I asked Kelly.  
"Hmm, how about we go to Arby's, babe?"  
"Sounds good to me baby."  
So, we drive over to Arby's & went through the drive through. Kelly got an orange creamsicle milkshake & a bacon & cheddar sandwich. I got a chicken sandwich, curly fries, & a large lemonade. We went home & ate.  
"You know what babe?," Kelly asked me.  
"What's that baby girl?"  
"I'm going to need a walk after eating all this fast food. That's all we've ate the past couple days."  
"I hear ya baby girl. We can go for a walk if you want to."  
"Oh I don't want to I need to babe!"  
I looked over at Kelly, smiled, & chuckled. She never ceases to amaze me. That's one of the many things I love about her.  
"When do you want to go?"  
"In a little bit after it cools down some, it's too hot out right now."  
"So what are we going to do until then?," I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist.  
"Umm we can lie on the couch & watch movies," she suggested.  
"What movies?"  
"Whatever is on the TV?"  
We went over to the couch & layed down. I put my arm around Kelly & held her close & tight. I found a good movie on & we watched it. Soon Kelly was fast asleep.  
'I guess we aren't getting that walk in tonight,' I thought to myself.  
It wasn't long after Kelly fell asleep that I fell asleep too.

*THE NEXT MORNING***  
** The next day was Saturday & this was the one day out of the week where Kelly & I spent the entire day together, just us. No one else. We only used our phones if someone called us or texted us something important. Other than that the text messages waited until after supper.  
"Are you ready yet, Kel?," I asked her.  
"Yeah, where are we going today babe?"  
I wrapped Kelly up in my arms & kissed her.  
"We are going to a water park. The bags are all packed & in the car already."  
She smiled at me & we went out to the car. The water park was a relatively new one & we hadn't been there before. Neither had the guys or their girlfriends.  
"I think we should bring the guys & their girlfriends here sometime for a picnic babe," Kelly said.  
"It's really nice. I think we could manage that one. Let's go on the water slides."  
"Alright babe."  
I took her hand & we went to stand in line for the water slides. We spent all day at the park then on the way home we stopped & got pizza.

Part 7 *Kelly's Point of View*

The next morning when I woke up, Kendall wasn't in bed. He always woke me up & told me he was leaving for work. Or he'd at least leave a note on my nightstand beside the bed. But it was Sunday, that meant no work. I got out of bed & looked on the nightstand. No note. Kendall must still be here. I looked at my phone & saw no new messages from him. (Sometimes he would text me if he forgot to leave a note).  
'Kendall's definitely still here,' I thought to myself.

So, I went downstairs & was greeted by the smell of eggs, sausage, bacon, & toast.

"Mmm smells delicious babe!," I said, walking over to him.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells," he said, wrapping his arms around me.  
He gave me a kiss & then his phone started ringing.

"Who is it babe?"  
He let go of me & looked at his phone.

"Dustin," Kendall said.

"Oh. Well I'm going to go upstairs to change & get ready."  
"Alright baby girl. I love you."  
"I love you too babe."

He gave me a hug & a kiss then I started walking upstairs. I could hear Kendall talking & it sounded like Dustin & Heidi were getting out of the hospital, but I wasn't sure. I hoped they were. I needed a girls day with Heidi, just the two of us.

I found some clothes & went into the bathroom. I heard Kendall coming up the stairs. He must have been done talking on the phone, because I didn't hear him talking anymore. I hurried & finished getting dressed & opened the bathroom door. Kendall was over at his dresser picking out clothes.  
"Hey babe," I said, standing in the doorway.

"Hey baby," he said, not turning around.

"What did Dustin want?"  
"He said him & Heidi were getting out of the hospital today & wondered if we could pick them up & take them home since neither of them are allowed to drive for a few days."

"Oh. What time are they getting out?"

"As soon as we get there."  
"Oh alright."  
We finished getting ready & ate, then headed for the hospital. We found their room & they were allowed to leave.

"Make sure neither of the drive for at least two days," Doctor Ryan said, looking at us.  
"We will," Kendall said. "I'll keep track of Dustin & Kelly can keep track of Heidi."  
"Sounds good to me babe. You two ready?," I said.

"I'm so ready to go home," Heidi said.

"Yeah, I miss my bed," Dustin said, smiling at Heidi.  
She smiled too & I had no idea what was going on. Honestly, I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

"Let's go then," Kendall said.  
We all walked out to the car & got in. Dustin & Heidi sat in the back, I sat in the passenger seat up front, & Kendall drove. We left the hospital parking lot & Kendall reached for my hand. I looked in the back seat at Dustin & Heidi. She had her head on Dustin's shoulder & he had his arm wrapped tightly around her. She was sleeping & looked so cute!

"Hey D-Belt," Kendall said, breaking the silence.

"What's up Kendall?"

"Is Heidi going to your house or what?"  
"We're both going over to her house. Her parents don't know we're dating yet & we're telling them today," Dustin explained.

"Alright. Are you nervous about meeting her parents?"  
"Oh yeah!"

"Don't be. They're pretty cool," Kendall said.

"Are they going to question me?," Dustin asked.  
"Her step-dad will probably ask the most questions. That's what happened when we dated."

I looked at Kendall with a confused look.

"You & Heidi dated?!," I asked.

"Yeah. It was her freshman year of high school & my sophomore year. I saw her come into the school on her first day & I asked her out. We dated throughout high school," Kendall explained.

"I didn't know that," I said, quietly.

"We didn't tell a lot of people & we still don't tell a lot of people about it. The guys don't even know. You're the only one outside her & I's circle of friends that we've told, other than her parents & my parents."

"Oh," I said. "What happened? Why did you two break up?"

"It was a couple weeks before she started college. I moved out here to LA & she was going to be in PA. We weren't so sure about doing a long distance relationship. We figured we were better off being single & going into it with an open mind, but we stayed friends."

"No hard feelings between you & her?," Dustin asked.  
"No hard feelings," Kendall said.

Soon we pulled up out front of Heidi's house. Dustin woke Heidi up, we said our good-byes & they got out.  
"Good luck with her parents, dude," Kendall told Dustin.

"Thanks for the ride guys," Heidi said.

"You're welcome," Kendall said, smiling.

"Anytime," I said. "Oh hey Heidi, we're going to plan a girls day, just me & you. Kendall & Dustin can get together that day or whatever."

"Sounds like a plan. I can't wait!," Heidi said, smiling.  
That was the first time I've seen her smile since Dustin's accident last week.

"See ya later guys!," Dustin said.

"Bye," we said.  
They shut the door & went inside Heidi's house.

Part 8 *Kelly's Point of View* ***WARNING: SAD***  
We dropped Dustin & Heidi off & then headed home.

"Babe, can I ask you something?," I asked, looking at Kendall.

"Of course baby girl. What's up?," he said.

I didn't know how to ask, so I just asked how it came into my head. I took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About you & Heidi."

"We never talk about it. It's one of those things her & I said we wouldn't bring up & we'd never talk about it again."

"But why?"

"We don't want to confuse our feelings."

"Oh," I said, confused.

"Her & I had some rough times in those four years...," Kendall said, trailing off.

"Do you want to talk about it, Kendall?," I asked, looking at him.

I could see pain, hurt, & sadness in his eyes. I wasn't sure why the mix, but part of me wanted to know.

"She was 16 & I was 17. We never knew until that day. She woke me up complaining that her stomach hurt really badly & she was crying. She very rarely complained about pain, so I knew this was serious. Something was wrong."

Kendall was whispering now & his voice was cracking. I saw a tear fall off his cheek & he wiped his eyes.

"Didn't know what babe?"

"That she was pregnant. We thought it was appendicitis. When we got to the hospital, the nurse said Heidi miscarried. We didn't even know. She beat herself up so bad for months after that."

I was in tears & wiping them away before Kendall finished talking.

"Oh wow. I'm so sorry babe."

"It's alright baby girl. Everything happens for a reason."

"Is that why you & her have such a close brother-sister type of relationship now?," I asked.

He shook his head yes. I didn't know what to say or how to react to that. How would I react if that happened to me?! I shuddered at the thought of that happening.

Soon enough, we were home. Kendall went inside & straight upstairs. He came back down a few minutes later with a shoe box.

"What's that Kendall?," I asked.

"Come here & I'll show you," he said.

We sat down in the middle of the floor & he opened the box. There were pictures, notes, hospital bands, & other things.  
"This is a picture of my daughter," Kendall said, handing it to me.

"Oh babe! She's beautiful!," I said.

I could feel my eyes start to fill up with tears.

"This is Heidi with her."

"What's her name?"

"We named her Angel Nicole."

"Angel Nicole, such a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl."

"Thanks Kel," Kendall said.

He told me when Angel's birthday was (December 6), where she was barried & everything about her. We finished looking through everything in the shoe box & then it was time for supper. I helped Kendall throw pizza together & then we sat on the couch waiting for it to cook.

"Why don't you & Heidi talk about Angel?," I asked.

"It's still hard to talk about it. It happened 3 years ago this December," Kendall said.

"Can you show me where she's barried & her tombstone?"

"Sure baby girl. We'll go after supper."

We ate supper & then got in the car.  
"Does Dustin know about Angel?," I asked.

"Yeah, he was one of my only close friends at the time," Kendall said.

"Oh."

We drove to the cemetery & Kendall showed me Angel's tombstone. It was gorgeous. There was an angel on top & her name was written really fancy. There was a quote on the back & it said,  
"Even though mommy & daddy didn't get any time with you, we still love you tons, Angel. Have fun in heaven & we'll see you later.

Love,

Mommy & Daddy"

I read that & started crying. I couldn't imagine what it was like for him & Heidi to go through that. I felt Kendall put his arms around me & pulled me close.

"It's okay baby girl."

I could tell he was crying too, because of the way he sounded. We walked back to the car & went home. I was exhausted from the week of work & decided to go to bed early. It was only 8 pm & we usually went to bed at 10 pm.

"I'm going to go to bed, babe," I said.

"Not without me you aren't! I'm right behind you," he said.

We went upstairs to bed & cuddled while we watched TV. Kendall wrapped his arm around me & pulled me close. I was asleep in no time.

Part 9 *James' Point of View*  
Kendall hadn't been home for the past couples days & I was starting to wonder where he was. He usually texts me or let me know when he's going out of town & says how long he'll be gone. He didn't, so I decided I would call him today. My girlfriend, Shana, was still sleeping when I got out of bed. I grabbed my phone & went downstairs. I dialed Kendall's number as I walked into the kitchen. It rang & rang & rang, then someone answered.  
"Hello?," the voice said.  
I knew it wasn't Kendall.

"Kelly?," I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, what's up James?"  
"Uhh, is Kendall there? I have to talk to him."  
"He is but he's in the shower right now," Kelly said to me.  
"Oh alright."

"Yeah."  
"Can you have him call me when he's done?," I asked.  
"Sure can James."  
"Thanks Kelly."  
"No problem."  
"See ya."

"Tell Shana I said hey," Kelly said.  
"I will."  
"Alright bye."  
"See ya."  
We hung up & I heard Shana come down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen as I hung up the phone & walked over to me.

"Good morning baby girl," I said, wrapping her in my arms.

"Morning babe," she said.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving!"

"What do you want me to make you?"

"Hmm...I want an omelet!"

"Anything special in it?"

"Bacon, sausage, & cheese," she said.

"Sounds delicious babe!," I said, smiling.

I got the items out of the fridge & Shana got the pan out. She set it on the stove & then climbed onto the counter.

"James?," she asked.

"Shana," I said.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure baby, what's up?"

I walked over toward her & set the stuff on the counter. She took a deep breath then looked me in the eyes.

"Who were you talking to on the phone earlier?"

"I called Kendall, but he was in the shower & Kelly answered."

"Oh."

"I was going to see if Kendall wanted to hang out & see if you wanted to hang out with us or with Kelly," I explained.

"Oh okay babe. I was just wondering."

I made us both omelets then we ate.

***RING RING***

"Hello," I answered.

"James, it's Kendall."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"What did you want earlier?," Kendall asked.

"Just wanted to see if you & Kelly wanted to hang out with Shana & I today."  
"Can't today."

"Why not?"

"Kelly's having a girl's day out with just Heidi & I'm hanging with DBelt."

"Oh alright. How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. See ya later. We're going to get going."

"Have fun bro. See ya," I said.

We hung up & Shana was looking at me.

"What are the plans today babe?," she asked, walking over to me.

"For us?"

"Yes."

"Well I was thinking since Kendall & Kelly are hanging out with Dustin & Heidi, we could have some much needed me & you time," I said.

I wrapped my arms around Shana's waist & pulled her close.

"That sounds like a plan babe."

"What do you want to do baby girl?"

"Hmm...Well, I need a shower before we do anything or go anywhere," Shana said.

"But that involves me letting you go," I said, smirking.

"Babe! You know that smirk kills me every time! It's not fair!"

"Aww, I'm sorry baby."

I kissed her & that changed her mood pretty fast.

"Can I go get a shower now?," she asked.

"Hmm...I guess I could let you babe."

"Thanks."

"Just don't take too long."

"I won't babe."

We kissed then I watched Shana walk up the stairs. I didn't know what I did to get a girl as amazing, wonderful, & beautiful as Shana is.

Part 10 *James' Point of View*  
By the time Shana got back downstairs, I had everything put away from breakfast & the kitchen was cleaned. I just had to put the clean dishes away.

"I'm back babe," I heard her say.

She walked into the kitchen & I almost dropped the plates.

"Dang baby! You look extra hot!," I said, setting the plates down on the counter.

I heard her chuckle & saw the start of her beautiful smile. Her smile could light up the darkest room. It was absolutely amazing. I loved it. It could turn my bad day around just like that.

"Why thank you James. You look pretty hot yourself."

I smiled at that comment. I mean I always have the fans coming up to me & telling me that I'm hot, but to hear it from the one person I loved the most, means everything & more to me.

"Thanks baby girl."

"You're welcome."

"So, what are our plans for the day?," she asked.

"I was thinking about going to the mall. I still need a few things for tour."

"Oh right, tour."

She hated this topic & I knew it. I hated having to leave her for 3 or 4 months & not see her. I hated having to talk about it with her. I mean, we Skyped & Face Timed, but it's not the same as seeing her in person, being able to wrap my arms around her & hold her tight.

I walked over to Shana & wrapped my arms around her.

"I know baby. I hate it too, but I have a surprise for you."

Shana looked up at me with curious eyes.

"What is it babe?"

I handed her an envelope & she took it.

"Open it," I said smiling.

"Alright."

She opened it & her lit up.

"You like it baby girl?"

"Like it? I love it! Thanks babe!," she said, smiling.

I got her a backstage VIP pass for our show in LA. It was about a month into our tour & I knew she'd be more than ready to see at that point. We didn't have a show the day before or the day after the LA show, so we would be able to see each other for a few days before I had to leave again.

"Anything for my one & only."

Shana gave me the biggest hug & then we went to the mall. She helped me get the few things I needed for tour & then she helped me pick out a few outfits. I knew she'd be doing my packing because I couldn't fit 3-4 months worth of clothes in one suitcase, but Shana could. She was always going on trips & vacations growing up, so she was a packing pro. Everyone always helped me pack, because they knew I sucked at it & if they didn't help, I'd have tons of bags full of clothes. Short trips I can pack for pretty easy, but when it comes to month plus long trips, you might as well forget it. It turns into a packing disaster, a nightmare.

I tried on the outfits Shana & I picked out & she judged them.

"Ewe, I don't like that one at all," she said.

I looked in the mirror & saw why. It wasn't me at all.

"Woah, I don't like this one either."

I tried on the next one & Shana seemed to like this one a lot better than the first one.

"Ooo babe, I like that one!"

I turned to face the mirror, but I wasn't so sure.

"Eh, I'm not so sure about it baby."

"Next one! We'll come back to this one."

So, I changed into outfit #3 & showed Shana.

"Oh my James! I absolutely love this one!"

I took a deep breath & faced the mirror.

"Oh man, I look hot!," I said.

"Yes, yes you do babe."

I faced Shana & she had the biggest smile on her face.

"So this one is a definite yes then?," I asked, smiling.

"Oh yeah it is!"

I finished trying on outfits & showing Shana. We ended up picking our top 3 & getting those ones. Shana wanted to pick out an outfit for the show, but she didn't want to me to see it. She wanted it to be a surprise. We payed for my 3 outfits then went to find a place to eat. I decided to take Shana to her favorite restaurant. She was so shocked that I remember what restaurant was her favorite & where it was. We hadn't been there for almost 2 years.

After we ate, we went home & Shana was going to help me pack.

"Where's your suitcase babe?," she asked me.

"Under the bed," I said, pulling it out.

I set it on the bed & turned on some music.

"Get your clothes out & put them on the bed in a pile. I'll refold them & pack them."

"I love you baby."

"Why do you love me?," Shana asked me.

"Well let's see, you're amazing, caring, unbelievably awesome, & your looks are beautiful, but they're just a bonus."

"Aww."

"Yeah," I said, smiling.

"I love you too babe."

We kissed & I held her tight in my arms, against my body.

Part 11 *Shana's Point of View*  
I loved the way James held me tight against his body. It felt so right, like that's where I was meant to be. I felt so safe & that no one was going to hurt me ever again.

"Why do you love me baby?," James asked, snapping me out of my day dream.

"You're an amazing guy. You have the most angelic voice. You're awesome body, hotness, & looks are just bonus. Oh & you treat me like a girl should be treated, like a princess," I said.

"You're just saying that."

I looked up at James & into his deep hazel eyes. I got lost in them every time.

"No I'm not babe. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, James."

"What if I wasn't in a worldwide famous band or TV show?," he asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

I walked over to him & sat down on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck & he wrapped his around my waist.

"James, that stuff doesn't matter to me. We could be poor & be living with my parents or your parents & I'd still love you."

James smiled that irresistable 'come & get me' smile. He loved to kill me with it. We've been together for 3 years now & that smile still got me. It takes me back to the day he first saw me...

I went to a BTR concert when they did their very first tour. They didn't have very many songs out & it was only a few cities around California. I was in LA visiting my best friend from high school & she surprised me with VIP passes to meet the guys-both of us. I was so excited to be meeting the guys, but especially James & to be doing this with my best friend was just amazing! James struck me first while I was watching Big Time Audition for the first time. I immediately looked up the cast & learned everything about him that I could. The concert day came & my friend & I got to the venue really early, because we were so excited. We had to wait to check-in, but that didn't stop us. We were sitting outside the venue blaring what songs BTR had out at the time. We were singing along, dancing along, & making fools out of ourselves. We kept getting weird dirty looks from people, but we didn't care. All of a sudden, James walks over to talk to the security guard that was beside was. He looked over at us, smiled that smile, & waved to us. I had a t-shirt on that I made & it said "I 3 James" along with other BTR related things. He talked to the security guard & then turned & talked to us! Kendall came over & told James it was time for their meeting. We said our goodbyes & James gave us a hug. He slipped a piece of paper in my back pocket & whispered to me that it was his cell number. He looked at the security guards & told them to let us in early, so we checked in & followed James. We got to meet Kendall, Logan, Carlos, D-Belt, & the rest of the guys & hang out with them for about 5 hours. Then Ranel told James that we had to leave. He wrapped his arms around me & I was dead. The feeling of his abs & arms & muscles around me, it was the best feeling in the world. My friend & I hugged the other guys then James grabbed my hand. He pulled me into another hug & then looked me in the eyes. We stared into each others' eyes for a few minutes then James leaned in & kissed me. It was the best kiss I've ever gotten. He showed us where we needed to be for soundcheck & then went back to the bus. At soundcheck, James kept looking over at me & smiling. When it came time for the meet & greet, he was a total gentleman. He was just as sweet as he was earlier that day. He gave me a hug & then went to whisper something in my ear, but instead he kissed me on the cheek. James reminded me about the note in my back pocket & I told him I'd text him after sound check. I did & then we texted until he had to go get ready for the show. My friend & I found our seats & then the show started a few minutes later. James got to pick the Worldwide Girl & as soon as he saw me, he smiled. He came over & picked me! He wasn't too thrilled with Kendall, Logan, & Carlos touching me & flirting with me, but I didn't mind it one bit. When my friend & I got back to her house, I texted James. I figured he should be back on the bus by them. We texted while we both got showers & then he called me. He asked me out over the phone that night & the rest is history. We talked on the phone all night until I fell asleep...

"Shana?," I heard James say.

"What babe?," I asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You had a blank stare on your face. I didn't know what was wrong. You scared me."

"Sorry James. I was thinking."

"About what?"

"The first time you saw me," I said, smiling.

"Our first concert. You looked so hot."

"Aww thanks babe. You looked hot too."

"Anytime baby girl. Thanks."

He wrapped me up tight in his arms & kissed me.

"We really need to pack your clothes & things babe," I said.

"Eh, it can wait baby girl. We'll do it later," James said with his 'come & get me' smile.

Part 12 *Shana's Point of View*  
About an hour later, James still had nothing packed. Nothing on the bed to be packed.

"Babe, you really need to pack," I said.

"But I want to spend time with you," he said.

I tired to get up, but James pulled me back onto the bed.

"I have an idea babe."

"And what's that baby girl?"

"We pack & then we can cuddle & spend time together."

"Hmm, how about we pack for an hour then take a two hour break."

"Or we pack all your stuff tonight & then we can be lazy all day tomorrow," I said.

"Mmm I like your idea better. Let's pack now!," James said.

We sat up & James helped me up off the bed. He took some clothes out of the closet & set them on the bed. I re-folded them & fit all his stuff in one suitcase. About two hours later, everything was packed & James was more than ready for some quality time with me.

"All done babe," I said, zipping up his suitcase.

"Good. Now I'll move my suitcase off the bed & we can cuddle," James said, smiling.

"You know that smile gets me every time, right babe?"

"You should be used to it Shana. I mean we've been together for 3 years."

"I should be, but every smile is like the first time I saw it."

"What did you think the first time you saw me?"

James sat down on the bed & pulled me on top of him.

"I thought I just had to get to know that hot, sexy man," I said, running my fingers through his hair.

"And did you get to know that hot, sexy man?"

"Ohh I did babe."

"Good."

"What did you think of me the first time?"

"I saw you & thought I had to give you my cell number. I had to get to know you. The way you were singing & dancing & not caring, you seemed like the perfect girl for me. Not to mention that you're smokin' hot too baby girl," James said, holding me tight against his body.

He wrapped his arms around me & pulled me close to him. I layed my head on his chest & he started playing with my hair.

"I'm tired babe," I said, looking up at James.

"Close your eyes & go to sleep then baby girl."

"I can't."

"Want me to sing to you?"

"Please do babe."

James started singing our song & soon I was fast asleep.

***THE NEXT MORNING***

I woke up & James still had his arms wrapped around me. I had to go to the bathroom, but I didn't want to wake him up. He looked too cute lying beside me. I tried to move without waking up James, but it didn't work. I moved & he woke up.

"Sorry babe," I said.

"For what?," he asked, confused.

"I woke you up."

"Naw, it's okay baby."

I gave him a kiss & went into the bathroom. I thought about getting a shower, but I wasn't sure if James was sleeping again. I wanted to hurry up & get a shower. If James heard the water running, he'd be in here in a heartbeat & well, it wouldn't be a very quick shower. I decided to take the chance & got a shower. I got out & dried off. Then I wrapped the towel around me & went out to the bedroom. Either James was sleeping or he was pretending to sleep. I didn't care either way because I was getting dressed. I found a pair of pj pants that James loved & put them on. I snuck over to his dresser & grabbed one of his t-shirts & put it on. I crawled back into bed & layed my head on James' chest. He put his arms around me & smiled.

"Are you back for good now baby girl?," he asked.

His voice was raspy & so much deeper than normal. It was so hot.

"Hmm, I think so babe," I said.

"I love you so much baby girl."

"I love you so much too babe."

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry babe," I said, laughing.

"I can't help it that my body's read for tour," he said, half smiling.

Ugh! Why did he do that to me?! He knew it killed me every time!  
"I'm not ready for you to leave for tour."

James sighed & then moved me close.

"I know baby. I'm ready to go get it over with, but I'm not ready to go away for 4 months. Then to Mexico & South America."

"But you get to see me in between."

"Yes, yes I do Shana."

"What do you want for breakfast James?"

"Eggs & bacon."

"Yummy!," I said.

"Let's go make some breakfast," James said, pulling me out of bed.

We raced downstairs then James helped me make breakfast. We made a mess, but we didn't care because we had fun. We cleaned it up & then ate breakfast. After that, we went back upstairs & cuddled in bed.

Part 13 *Carlos' Point of View*  
I woke up to the smell of something cooking. My girlfriend, Allison was an amazing cook. She was always baking cookies, cakes, breads & other yummy things. Since the guys & I were leaving for tour next week, she was probably baking some things for me to take with us.

I got out of bed, grabbed my phone, & went downstairs. Allison was in the kitchen & the radio was on. She was singing & dancing along like she didn't care who saw her. I walked into the kitchen & put my arms around her waist.

"Good morning baby girl."

"Good morning sleepy head," she said, smiling.

It was only 8 am & if she thought was me sleeping in, I'd hate to see what she would do if she went on tour with us. We usually didn't go to bed until after midnight & then slept till at least noon, sometimes longer. Allison might just go crazy if she was the only one up at 7 am & no one else got out of bed until noon.

"Whatcha making good?," I asked, giving her a kiss.

"I already made banana bread, apple bread, oatmeal cookies, & chocolate chip cookies. The last batch of cookies are in the oven & then once they are done, I'm done baking for today."

"Mmm sounds & smells delicious."

"You're taking some with you on tour. I'm not having all this stuff around the house," she said, laughing.

"Yes! I can't wait to share my baby girl's amazing cookies & breads with the guys."

"Good because you guys are going to have a lot of goodies to take."

I spun Allison around & pulled her close to me. I could feel her heart beat faster & faster & smiled. I wonder why I still did that to her. We've been together for 2 1/2 years, so she should be used to me doing this by now.

"Do I make you nervous baby?," I asked.

"No, why babe?," she asked, looking up at me.

"You just seem nervous."

"Nope, I just don't want you to leave."

"Aww, I don't either baby girl, but you're coming to see me at the LA show."

Allison looked at me with a confused but happy look.

"I am?!"

"Yes you are," I said, handing her an envelope.

She opened the envelope & wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I can't believe this babe!"

"All the guys got their girls backstage passes, so you girls can hang out & do whatever you girls do. Oh & your seats are right next to each other too."

"I love you babe," she said, smiling.

"I love you too baby."

We stood there hugging each other for a few minutes & then she looked at me.

"I need to get the cookies out of the oven babe."

"Alright baby girl."

I let Allison go & she got the cookies out & put them on a cooling tray.

"Can you help me clean up the kitchen Carlos?"

"Sure can Allison."

So, I helped her clean up the kitchen & we packed up the cookies & breads in containers.

"Put the containers you're taking in the freezer, so they don't spoil."

"Good idea."

I picked up the two containers of cookies & breads & put them on the top shelf of the freezer.

"Now just don't forget them when you leave next Monday," Allison said, smirking.

"I won't...As long as you remind me Allison," I said, smiling.

"I guess I could Carlos."

She had that playful smile & I wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her close to me & she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"What are the plans for today?," I asked.

"Hmm, I was thinking some me & you time before you left."

"Oh well of course!"

"Are you packed?," Allison asked, looking up at me.

"Nope," I said.

"What you waiting for then?! Haha."

"For you to help me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You never asked me to help you pack before."

"I want you to help me now."

I let go of Allison & grabbed her hand. We went upstairs & she helped me pack. She noticed I needed a few things, so she made a list. I wouldn't have realized I needed the stuff until we got started on tour. We packed everything else then headed to the mall. We got the few things I needed & a few things I didn't that she was going to make me take with anyway, & then went home. Allison didn't want to spend a lot of time at the mall because she wanted to spend time at home with me. She didn't mind shopping, but she had to work tonight & she wanted to see me before that.

"I don't want to go to work babe!," Allison said getting, ready.

"I know baby girl. Soon you'll be home & in my arms where you belong," I said, wrapping her up in my arms.

"I can't wait!"

I took Allison to work then went over to James & Shana's house. Shana was already at work, so James & I had some much needed guy time. Even though we would probably almost be sick of seeing each other after tour, we still needed our guy time like the girls needed their girl time. We talked mostly about things for tour & some things about the LA show. What restaurant we were going to get reservations at to eat, what time we were eating, what time we needed to pick up the girls, & whether or now we were all eating at the same restaurant.

Part 14 *Carlos' Point of View*  
Before I knew it, it was time to go pick Allison up from work.

"See ya James," I said, standing up.

"Where are you going Carlos?," James asked me.

"I have to go get Allison from work then we are probably going home."

"Oh, well alright. Text me or whatever."

"Will do. See ya."

"Peace."

As I was leaving, Shana was just coming home.

'Dang it! I'm late to pick up Allison,' I thought to myself.

"Oh hey Carlos," she said.

"Hey Shana," I said, smiling.

I walked to the car & got in. My phone started ringing as soon as I started the car. I looked & it was Allison.

"Hey baby," I said.

"Hey hun Where are you?," Allison asked.

"On my way."

"Alright, hurry up babe."

"I will baby girl."

"Good because I miss you," she said.

"Aww, I miss you too baby."

"I can't wait to see you babe."

"I know. I can't either. I love you."

"I love you too."

"See ya in a few."

"Sounds good. Bye."

"Bye," I said.

We hung up & I went to pick her up. She was waiting outside when I got there. She opened the back door of the car & put her stuff in. Then, she opened the front door & climbed in the passenger seat.

"Hello beautiful," I said, greeting her with a kiss.

"Hey handsome," Allison said.

I reached for her hand & then we started home.

"How was work?"

"It was alright, I guess."

"What happened?," I asked, looking at her.

"Well my boss knows you guys are going on tour next week then to Mexico & South America," she said.

"And?"

"He offered me more hours when you leave."

"That's awesome baby girl!"

"But I don't know if I'm going to take them."

"Why not?"

"I don't know if I want to work 12 plus hours a day."

"What about Shana? Did she get offered the extra hours too?," I asked.

"Yeah, she did."

"Same shift?"

"Yeah. Same hours, same shift, same breaks," Allison said.

"Did she take it?"

"She said she had to talk to James & I said I had to talk to you."

"What do you mean 'talk to me'?"

"I still want to be able to talk to you before & after shows & things."

"We'll look at the tour schedule when we get home & you can decide," I said.

"But I want your help in deciding too babe," she said, looking at me.

"Alright baby girl."

We got home & looked at the tour schedule. We figured out the times we could talk before & after the shows. Then we compared those times to the times she was working right now & the proposed extra hours.

"We can talk on your break & when you get home," I said to Allison.

"I wouldn't be as sad & lonely if I took the extra hours," she said.

"So it's settled? Are you going to take the extra hours?"

"I guess babe."

I sat down in the chair & pulled Allison onto my lap.

"Do you want to take the extra hours?"

"Yes & no," she sighed.

"Do what you want to do baby. You know I'll support you with whatever choice you make," I said, holding her close.

"I know babe. Thanks."

She smiled & layed her head on my chest. I knew she was tired, so I figured it was time for bed.

"Let's go to bed baby girl."

"But I'm not tired babe," she said, yawning.

I smiled & carried her upstairs. We got our pj's on & layed in bed. She put her head on my chest & I put my arms around her & pulled her close.

"I love you baby girl," I said.

"I love you too babe," she said, cuddling up to me.

I loved this feeling of her right beside me. I was going to miss it so much when we went on tour. Soon we were both sound asleep.

Part 15 *Allison's Point of View*

The next morning I woke up to find Carlos still holding me tight. He still had his arms wrapped around me. I smiled & layed my head on his chest. It was 7 am & time for me to get up. I didn't want to wake up Carlos, but I had to get ready for work. I was working 9 am-3 pm today then Carlos said he had plans for us. He was going to take me out for dinner, but he wouldn't tell me what he had planned for after.

"Wake up babe," I whispered & kissed him.

"It's only 7 am though baby," Carlos said, half smiling.

"Yeah, but I work at 9 this morning."

"Oh. What about our plans?"

"I'm done at 3 this afternoon babe."

"Okay, so our 5 o'clock dinner reservations are still on?"

"Of course babe," I said, smiling.

Carlos kissed me then let me go. I was getting ready, but really didn't want to go to work. I felt so lazy today. I just wanted to stay in bed with Carlos all day until dinner.

"Does Shana work today?," Carlos asked, snapping me out of my daydream & back to reality.

"Not till later babe," I said.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Not sure what time though, why?"

"Just wondering what I could do for 6 hours while you're at work."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if Shana worked the same shift as you today, I would have called James & went over."

"Aww."

"Did you decide if you're going to take the extra hours or not?"

"I think I have babe," I said.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take them."

I walked over to the bed & took Carlos' hand. I tried to pull him out of bed, but it didn't work. He was smiling at me. He knew I wasn't strong enough to pull him out of bed.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat!," I said.

Carlos was still smiling as he got out of bed.

"Alright baby."

He grabbed my hand & we went downstairs.

"I don't want to go to work!"

"It's only for 6 hours, & then our fun filled afternoon starts. Plus you have tomorrow, Monday & Friday off."

"That is true babe."

"What do you want for breakfast baby girl?," Carlos asked.

"Hmm...I want Fruity Pebbles!"

"Sounds pretty good baby."

"I'll get my cereal & you pack my lunch," I said.

"What do you want for lunch?"

"Doesn't matter, just surprise me."

I got my cereal & sat down at the table. Carlos was trying to be sneaky packing my lunch, but it wasn't really working all that well for him.

***RING RING***

"Is that your phone baby?," Carlos asked me.

"Yes it is," I said.

"Alright."

I picked up my phone & answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Allison, it's Shana."

"Oh hey Shana. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you & Carlos wanted to hang out with James & I today."

"I have to work 9-3 then Carlos is taking me out for dinner at 5," I said.

"Oh. I thought you were on my shift tonight?"

"Nope. I'm off tomorrow & Monday though. Then Tuesday, Wednesday, & Thursday I'm on the late shift. Since the guys are leaving for tour Friday, I'm off then too."

"Alright sounds good. I'm off tomorrow too, so maybe we can all hang out," Shana said.

"Sounds good. See ya Shana," I said.

"See ya Allison."

We hung up & Carlos walked over with my lunch box. He set it down on the table & then sat down beside me.

"Here's your lunch baby girl."

"Thanks babe."

"You're welcome. Who was on the phone?," Carlos asked.

"Shana," I said.

"Oh, what did she want?"

"She was wondering if you & I wanted to hang out with her & James today. I told her I had to work then we had plans this afternoon. Maybe we could all hang out tomorrow since I was off & she said that sounded good."

"Sounds fun," Carlos said smiling.

"You ready to take me to work babe?," I asked, smiling.

"Nope, but if you're ready then I guess I will take you."

"Yeah, I'm ready to get this over with. I can't wait for our afternoon out!"

We stood up, I grabbed my lunch box, & Carlos grabbed my hand. We went out to the car & he took me to work.

"You're done at 3, right baby?," he asked, dropping me off.

"Yes I am. Be here at 3 babe. I'll need a shower before we leave," I said.

"Alright I'll be here at 3."

"Good."

"See ya at 3 baby girl."

"Yes, see you at 3 babe."

I gave Carlos a kiss & walked into the building. I punched in & started my 6 hour shift. I hoped it would go by fast.

At lunch, I called Carlos & we talked for about 20 mins. That left me with 10 minutes to eat & get back into the work mood.

Part 16 *Allison's Point of View*  
Before I knew it, it was 3 o'clock. Carlos was probably outside waiting for me. I couldn't wait to go out with him tonight. I walked into the break room & grabbed my lunch box. Then I went to the time clock & punched out. I walked outside to find Carlos waiting for me. I instantly smiled as I walked to the car. I opened the back door, threw my stuff in, then opened the front door & got in.

"Hello baby girl," Carlos said, greeting me with a kiss.

"Hey babe," I said, as he grabbed my hand.

We started home, so we could get ready for our fun filled night. I needed a shower & had no idea what I was going to wear.

"Are you ready to begin our fun filled afternoon baby?"

"Oh yeah I am!"

I couldn't wait to go out & spend time out of the house. This was probably going to be the last time Carlos & I would get out of the house before he left for tour on Friday. I wasn't ready for him to leave for three months.  
*Sigh*

"What's wrong baby?," Carlos asked, looking over at me.

"Nothing," I lied.

Carlos parked the car out front of our house & looked me in the eyes.

"Allison, what's wrong? I know something is bothering you. You know you can tell me anything baby."

I sighed again & looked at him.

"It's just that you're leaving for three months on Friday for tour. I'm not ready to have you leave for tour again. It feels like you just got back."

Carlos looked at me & smiled his irresistable smile.

"It'll all be okay baby. You're my one & only."

"Aww really babe?"

"Yes Allison. I could never leave you or hurt you like that baby."

"I love you so much babe," I said.

"I love you so much baby girl," Carlos said.

We got out of the car. I grabbed my stuff as Carlos unlocked the house. We went in & he took my lunch box out to the kitchen & emptied it while I went upstairs to the bathroom. I got a shower then stood in front of my closet figuring out what I was going to wear.

Carlos came upstairs & walked into our room. He put his arms around my waist.

"What are you going to wear baby?"

"Not sure babe."

"Hmm."

"I was hoping you could help me pick something out," I said.

"Well, I suppose I could baby," Carlos said, smiling.

"Yay!"

"Now, what do you want to wear?"

"Hmm, I was thinking either a dress or pants."

"You look amazingly beautiful in anything baby girl."

"Aww really babe?"

"Yes Allison. I wouldn't lie to you."

I smiled & Carlos kissed me. He let go of me & walked into my closet. He picked out his favorite dress of mine & handed it to me.

"I like this one, Allison."

"This one will work great Carlos. Thanks," I said, taking it.

I took the dress into the bathroom & changed. Then I went back over to my closet to get a pair of shoes. I found a pair of my white flat sandals to go with my black dress. Carlos disappeared, but came back about five minutes later. He was in his black tux & looked so handsome. I mean, he always looks handsome, but there was just something about him in a tux. He walked over to his side of the closet & got his shoes.

"You look hot baby!," Carlos said.

"Thanks babe, you do too," I said, smiling.

Carlos put his shoes on & I put mine on. He came over & wrapped his arms around my waist. He layed his head on my shoulder & whispered in my ear.

"Are you ready to go baby girl?"

"Yes I am babe."

"Then let's go!"

He smiled & held out his hand. I took his hand, grabbed my purse, & then we went to the car. We went to my most favorite restaurant & the food was amazing, like usual! It was an awesome night out of the house with Carlos. I was surely going to miss this when he left for tour.

*Sigh*

Part 17 *Logan's Point of View*  
Tour was starting in two weeks, which meant the guys & I were leaving on Friday. It was Saturday & my girlfriend, Layla took off work all week. I had spent the last week putting together a schedule for us so we could spend as much time together as possible this week. I wanted it to a perfect week. Layla would be coming home from work soon, so I figured it was time to get up.

'Ugh! It's 9 am, why in the world am I up?!," I thought to myself.

I was very rarely up before noon. Usually I would stay up until midnight or later & sleep till noon or so. I was so tired, but I needed a shower before Layla got home & hogged the bathroom. I didn't bother locking the door, but then again I never locked the bathroom door. I turned on the shower then grabbed a towel & a washcloth out of the closet. I got undressed & then got into the shower. I couldn't wait until Layla got home, so we could start our fun adventure filled week. I finished up in the shower & got out. I looked at my phone. A text from Kendall.

'What in the world does he want?! He knows my plans for today.'

I opened the message & read it.

"Hey guys! This is just a reminder that our final tour rehearsal is Wednesday morning at 9. It's all day. And the sooner we get in & get started then the sooner we can leave. Any questions/comments/concerns then let me know."

'Crap! I'll have to cancel me & Layla's plans for Wednesday. I completely forgot about final tour rehearsal!,' I thought.

"Alright, thanks for the reminder, dude," I texted back.

I wrapped the towel around my waist, picked up my phone, & went out to the bedroom. It was too quiet, so I turned the TV on. CMT's Top 20 Countdown was on & I just left it there. I didn't feel like turning it. I was going through my drawer looking for shorts. I found a pair & put them on. Now came the hard task-finding a shirt.

"There's my sexy man," I heard someone say.

I spun around & saw Layla standing in the doorway.

"I didn't even hear you come in, Layla," I said, turning down the TV.

"I didn't expect you to."

"What do you mean?"

She walked over to me & I wrapped her in my arms.

"I could hear the TV as soon as I opened the door."

"Oh, I didn't think I had it up that loud," I said.

She looked up at me & smiled. Her smile was amazing. It could turn my day around so fast. I leaned down & kissed her.

"I'm going to get a shower Logan," Layla said.

"But I don't want to let you go."

"Babe, the sooner you let me go get my shower, the sooner I'll be back in your arms."

"This is true Layla."

"So...are you going to let me go get my shower?"

"I suppose, but don't take too long. I missed you too much already today baby," I said, smiling.

"I love you babe," Layla said.

"I love you baby girl."

I let go of Layla & she grabbed some clothes. Then she went into the bathroom. I wanted to go into the bathroom so bad, but I knew that Layla always locked the door. I sighed & sat down on the edge of our bed. I reached under my pillow & pulled out an envelope. It had my name in the corner & Layla's name in the center of it. I knew what it was, but what I didn't know was how to give it to her.

*Sigh*

I heard the bathroom door open & out walked Layla. She came over & sat down next to me. I wrapped my arm around her & gave her a kiss.

"What's in the envelope babe?," she asked.

I took a deep breath & looked at her.

"It's something for you," I said, handing her the envelope.

"Oh."

"Go ahead, open it Layla."

She opened it & got the biggest smile on her face.

"OMG! Logan, this is...awesome!"

"So, you like it?"

"No Logan, I don't like it. I love it!"

"I'm so glad you love it babe!"

Layla just kept looking at the VIP/Backstage pass she now had for the LA show.

"How did you get a VIP & backstage pass, Logan?," she asked after a few minutes.

"Ranel asked us if we wanted them for you girls & we said yeah. We figured a month into tour & you girls would be more than ready to see us," I explained.

"I'll definitely be more than ready babe."

"I love you so much Layla," I said, smiling.

"I love you so much Logan," Layla said.

Part 18 *Logan's Point of View*

We sat on the bed cuddling for a few minutes. Layla still couldn't believe she was actually going to LA show & had VIP/Backstage passes. Her smile didn't leave her face all morning.

"Are you ready to begin our adventure filled week baby?," I asked her.

"Yes I am babe," she said, smiling.

"Put that pass in a safe place where you won't forget where it is."

"I'm going to put it in the drawer of my nightstand."

"That sounds like the perfect place baby girl."

Layla got up & walked over to her nightstand. She opened the drawer & layed the pass in. Then she closed the drawer & walked back over to me.

"Let's go Logan!"

"Go where Layla?"

"To start our adventure filled week!"

"Well, what if I had sleeping/taking a nap as the first thing?," I asked, smiling.

"Logan, you're either always sleeping or always eating. When you aren't sleeping you're usually hungry & eating & when you aren't hungry or eating, you're usually sleeping," she said, jokingly.

"Haha this is true baby."

"Did you eat breakfast yet babe?"

"Nope! I literally just woke up & got a shower."

"Hmm well then, I think that we should make breakfast & then cuddle on the couch."

"Ooo that sounds like the perfect plan! What do you want to eat?"

"Umm pancakes, eggs, bacon, & toast!"

"That sounds delicious Layla!"

"I know babe. I've been craving your pancakes lately."

"So, I'm helping make breakfast?"

"Of course! You always do & besides you make better pancakes that I do," Layla said.

She took my hands & tried to pull me up off of the bed. I let her & then wrapped my arms around her waist. She layed her head on my chest & I held her close. This was the one thing I was going to miss more than anything when tour started.

"You ready to go make a mess?," I asked her, smiling.

"A mess?"

"Whenever we make anything, we usually end up making a mess."

"Ohh yeah, we do don't we? Haha."

"Usually yes we do. Well, unless Carlos is here, then he's cleaning up as we make the mess," I said.

"I'm hungry, let's go Logan."

I let go of Layla & took her hand. We made our way down the stairs & into the kitchen. Layla got the pans, the non-stick spray, & the pancake mix out of the cupboards while I got the bacon, bread, butter, & eggs out of the fridge. I was in charge of pancakes & bacon. Layla was in charge of eggs & toast. Everyone said my pancakes were the best, but I don't see why. I mean, all I do is just follow the instructions on the box. The guys always are begging me to make pancakes while we're on tour & most of the time I give in & make them some. I've gotten smarter lately & cooked a bunch at once & put them in containers in the fridge & freezer on the busses. That way, whenever the guys want some, they just go get them out & heat them up. Speaking of making pancakes, I better make more than enough so I can stock up for Layla. Either that or I'll be making some later.

"Crap! I better pay attention to what I'm doing," I said.

"We always make a mess babe, no matter how hard we try," Layla said, laughing.

Her laugh was so unique. It fit her personality & her so well. It's like her smile, it lights up the whole room. It can brighten any mood. It makes me realize just how lucky I am to have such a sweet, caring, amazing girl like her.

"Oh well," I said.

Layla walked over to me & sighed.

"Babe, I have to tell you something."

"What's wrong baby?"

I finished the couple pancakes & turned around to face her.

"Well, you know how we have our week all planned out?"

"Yeah."

"I have to work one day this week."  
"I thought you took the whole week off," I asked.

"I did."

"But why do you have to work?"

"One of the ladies had to have surgery & she's off for a few weeks. Everyone's filling in her shifts," Layla explained.

"What day do you have to work?"

"Wednesday."

"That's perfect!"

"What do you mean 'that's perfect'?"

Kendall texted me about Wednesday," I said.

"And? What did he say?," Layla asked.

Part 19 *Layla's Point of View*

"Kendall said out final tour rehearsal was Wednesday & it starts at 9 am," Logan said.

"How long is it babe?," I asked.

"Well it's supposed to be all day, but the sooner we all get there & get started then more than likely we will get out early. As long as we can go through all the dances & things without messing up."

"I have to work 5 am to 7 pm."

"That's no fun baby girl."

"No its not. Especially since I took off, but they needed someone, so I thought I'd be nice."

I walked over to Logan & he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me close & I melted in his arms. I felt so safe, like that's where I belonged.

"It'll be okay baby girl. I have so many fun things planned for us this week. Thursday we can sleep all day & stay cuddled up to each other," Logan said.

"Mmm sounds like a plan!," I said.

We are then cleaned up the kitchen. I picked up the pancake mix box & Logan looked at me.

"Keep the pancake mix out baby."

"Why?"

"So I can make some pancakes later. That way you'll have them when I'm on tour."

"But you can make then Wednesday after I go to work & before you go to rehearsal," I said.

I walked over to Logan & put my arms around his waist. I looked up at him & he smiled his half smile. Then he put his arms around me & pulled me close. I loved his half smile.

"I guess I could baby girl."

"Yay!"  
"So, what's on the agenda for today, sweetie?," Logan asked me.

"I didn't make the schedule babe. You did, so you tell me what's on the agenda."

"Well, I was thinking we clean up the kitchen, then go to the music store & get a few movies. We can have a movie day & cuddle in bed," Logan said.

"Ooo I like that idea!," I said.

"What movies do we want to get?"

"Hmm...I'll have to think babe. What about you?"  
"I'd have to think as well. There's too many good movies out that I want to see."

Logan & I cleaned up the kitchen & put things away. Then we put on our shoes & got in the car. I still didn't know what movies I wanted & I was almost positive neither did Logan.

"What movies do you want babe?," I said.  
"Not sure baby girl. I guess we wait & see what movies they have," Logan said.

"Sounds good babe."

We drove to the movie store & parked in the parking lot. Logan got out of the car, came over to my side, & opened my door for me. He took my hand & helped me out of the car. Logan's always doing little gestures like that. He's always opening doors & being a gentleman. That's one of the many things I love about him. He isn't afraid to show that he can still be a gentleman out in public. It's a surprise every day. I never know what crazy, fun, spontaneous thing Logan had planned for the day.

We walked into the movie store & we were greeted almost instantly.

"Good morning & welcome to Video For You," the worker said.

"Good morning," Logan said.

I could tell by Logan's voice something wasn't right. The grip on my hand tightened & I knew something about this guy Logan didn't like. I didn't know what it was or why. I wanted to know & then again I didn't.

"Do you two need any help finding anything Logan?," the guy asked.

"No Kurt, we are just looking," Logan said.

'So Logan & this guy Kurt know each other. Maybe something happened before & now there's bad blood between them,' I wondered to myself.

"If you need anything let me know," Kurt said.

"Thanks," I said.

Logan & I walked into the first aisle. When I knew Kurt couldn't hear us, I asked Logan who that guy was & why he was acting strange. Logan sighed then looked at me & told me everything.

"He's my ex best friend. We were really close in high school & we did everything together. We told each other everything. Every secret one of us had, we told each other. Everything was kept between us. Then he broke me & my girlfriend up. So, I moved out here to LA to do something with my life & get away from him. Today's the first time I've seen him in at least 5 years," Logan said.

"Oh wow babe."

"Yeah, so I guess you could say there's still bad blood between us. I knew me & her probably weren't going to last, but I liked her. I wanted to see where my life was heading with her. As far as I know my ex & Kurt are still together. Although, I did find an even better girl out here."

"And who would that be?," I asked Logan.

"You Layla!"

"Aww really?"

"Yes baby girl. I just hope Kurt doesn't get any ideas & tries to get to you."

I looked at Logan & saw the fear & concern in his eyes. I didn't know whether I should be concerned for Kurt's safety or if I should want to hurt him for hurting Logan.

"Logan, I want you to know one thing. He can try all he wants to get with me, but it won't work. I don't want him or any other guy out there. I only want you!," I said.  
"I know baby girl, but just the fact that he's done it to me before. I know he would do it again in a heartbeat. It just seems like our friendship meant nothing to him. Like it was a game. A game to see if he could get every girl I was with...," Logan trailed off.

"I love you way too much to ever hurt you Logan! I would never leave you for some hobo!"

Logan's face turned from wanting to kill Kurt to that smile that I loved.

"I love you so much baby girl. You always know how to make my mood better," Logan said, wrapping his arms around me.

"It's the truth babe. I'm here for as long as you want me & I'll always want you."

Part 20 *Layla's Point of View*  
We stood there for a few minutes with each other's arms around our waists. Then Logan saw a movie he's been dying to see. He's talked about it since it came out.

"Baby look at this! I've wanted to see this movie so bad!"

"What is it?," I asked, scared to know.  
I knew Logan wanted to see tons of movies, so the only question was which one he found.

"Paranormal Activity," he said, smiling.

"Oh no! No way babe! You know I don't like watching those movies."

"I know, but it was worth a shot, right?"

He put the movie back & then took my hand. We walked over to the action movies. I saw Abduction. Oh, how I've wanted to see this movie so bad! Not to mention that I've had a little crush on Taylor Lautner since I watched Twilight. I walked over & picked it up.

"What movie did you find Layla?," Logan asked, walking over to me.

"Abduction! Taylor Lautner is so hot!"

"Oh really baby?"

I instantly felt guilty. I've never said anything like that in front of Logan before. I hoped this was the first time & the last time. I hated this guilty feeling.

"But you're hotter babe! I mean, Taylor only looks cut on the movie cover."

Logan wrapped his arms around me & he smiled. He knew I was just messing around. I put Abduction back & Logan took my hand again. We were walking around & then Logan stopped.

"What babe?," I asked him.

"Marley & Me & Marley & Me: Puppy Years!," he said. "I've never seen Marley & Me."

"You've never seen Marley & Me?!"

"Nope. The guys said it wasn't a 'manly enough movie' to watch, so they wouldn't let me."

"We are definitely getting it then! It's one of my favorites!," I said.

"Puppy Years too!?," Logan asked.

"Of course Logan! I haven't seen that one yet, so it'll be a surprise."  
Logan picked up the two movies & we kept looking. We found quite a few movies actually. I had to convince Logan on a few & he had to convince me. In the end we agreed to get 15 movies. Marley & Me, Marley & Me: Puppy Years, Grown Ups, PS I Love You, Ted, Soul Surfer, What To Expect When You're Expecting, Raise Your Voice, Monte Carlo, Juno, The Notebook, The Ugly Truth, A Walk To Remember, The Last Song, She's The Man, & Bounty Hunter. We checked out & Kurt kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye. It was making me uncomfortable, but I didn't say anything. I hoped Logan or Kurt didn't realize it.

"There ya go Logan. Have a nice day," Kurt said, handing Logan the bag of movies.  
"Thanks Kurt, You too," Logan said, taking my hand.

Kurt had that look in his eye & I didn't like it. It was the 'I'm up to something' look. Logan & I started walking away when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I knew it wasn't Logan by the way it was on my shoulder.

"I didn't catch your name, pretty lady," Kurt said, smiling.

"Kurt don't even think about it!," Logan screamed.

Logan never screamed like that. Only when he got extremely pissed. I knew this was going to end badly if I didn't do something, & fast.

"All I want to know is this girl's name Logan!"

"Listen Kurt, this is how it started the last time. I'm not going to lose Layla like I did Leslie."

"Layla, beautiful name."

"Thanks, but we have to go now," I said, pulling Logan's arm.

We walked to the car without another word. Kurt followed us outside & Logan got into the car. I walked over to Kurt & I knew Logan wasn't happy with me. I felt I needed to tell Kurt how it was. He was smiling as I walked over to him.

"I told Logan that I always get what I want."

"Listen here Kurt & listen well. You can try all you want to break me & Logan up, but it's not going to work. I don't like you. I love Logan & I will make you regret it if you ever do anything to make Logan upset. Do you understand me, Kurt?," I said.  
I don't think he was expecting that from me or if he knew how to respond to me. Finally after a few minutes he said something.

"Umm okay. I wanted to give you this," Kurt said, handing me a piece of paper.

I was debating if I wanted o take it or not, but I was curious as to what Kurt wrote on it & what it said.

"Thanks. Now if you excuse me, I'd like to go home with my boyfriend," I said, taking the paper.

With that I walked away & back to the car.

"What were you thinking Layla?! What did Kurt say?," Logan asked as soon as I opened the door.

I told him everything as we headed home. Even about the piece of paper. I handed it to Logan & he opened it. It was Kurt's cell phone number.

"Rip it up babe," I said.

"What?," Logan asked.

"I don't want it. Rip it up."

Logan did & we finished the trip home. When we got home, we watched every single movie we rented & returned them. We found another movie rental place, so we didn't have to deal with Kurt again & got some more movies. I fell asleep with Logan holding me close & watching a movie.

Part 21 *Vanessa's Point of View*  
I woke up to quite a few texts from my older brother, Kendall. I picked up my phone & I was still half asleep looking at the messages.

'What could Kendall possibly want?! He knows I worked late last night,' I thought to myself.

I was reading one of Kendall's ten text messages to me when he called.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey Vanessa! You're up, that's awesome. I have a question for you."

"I'm up because you woke me up!"

"I'm sorry sis. Actually I have two questions for you."

"What?"

"First question, do you still have the envelope I gave you a few weeks ago?," Kendall asked me.

"Yeah, it's in my nightstand drawer. Why?"

"That's my second question, well sort of. Is it alright if Kelly & I come over & I give it to her?"

I looked over at my clock & it was almost 9 am.

"Well I need a shower first, but I don't see why not," I said.

"Lunch time sound good? Kelly & I will stop & get a couple pizzas," Kendal offered.

"Sure bro, sounds good."

"Awesome! See you then sis."

"Oh hey Kendall, before I forget I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"I have a couple errands to run, so if I'm not home you know where the key is. Just make yourself at home, but please don't make a huge mess."

"Alright Vanessa."

"See ya bro," I said.

"Peace out sis," Kendall said.

We hung up & I decided to get up. I grabbed some clothes & my iPod & went into the bathroom. I turned on my iPod then the shower. I was so tired, so I hoped the shower would help me wake up. I worked all night & finally got to bed at 4 am. Almost 5 hours of sleep was not enough for me.

'Oh well. I'll survive,' I thought, getting into the shower.

I knew a nap was definitely on the agenda for after Kendall & Kelly left. I finished my shower then got dressed. I walked out to my bedroom & grabbed my purse & keys. The letters I had to mail were downstairs on the table. See, my best friend that I've been friends with since high school had recently moved from Los Angeles to Florida for a job. We've been writing letters, Skyping, texting, & calling each other, but it just isn't the same as seeing each other every day. I ran my few errands & when I got back home, Kendall's car was out front. I walked up to the door & went inside. Kendall & Kelly were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey sis," Kendall said as I walked in.

"Hey Vanessa!," Kelly said.

"Hey guys," I said.

Kendall gave me that look & I knew he wanted the envelope to give to Kelly.

"Do you have it Vanessa?," he asked me.

"Yeah, I'll go get it Kendall," I said.

Kelly gave Kendall the confused look & he smiled at her. I went upstairs to get the envelope. I wondered how Kelly was going to react to this. I got tickets for my boyfriend & I for the Los Angeles show, but Kelly is getting a VIP/Backstage pass & she doesn't even know! The way Kendall talked all the guys got one for their girlfriends for the Los Angeles show. I couldn't wait to give the envelope to Kendall & watch Kelly's reaction when she opened it.

As I walked out of my room, my phone went off. I looked & it was my boyfriend, Tommy.

"Hey baby girl. Our plans still on for tomorrow? Love you & see you as soon as I'm done with work. Xoxo."

I instantly smiled at the text. There was something about Tommy that was so unpredictable & I loved that. He always knew what to say & when to say it to make me feel better.

"Yes they are babe. Love you too & can't wait to see you!," I texted back.

Kendall came upstairs as I was finishing the text. He met me at the top of the stairs.

"What's taking you so long sis?!"

"Tommy texted me & I had to answer him," I said.

"Couldn't he wait a couple minutes?"

"No."

"Oh. Well do you have the envelope?"

"Yeah it's right here," I said, handing it to him.

"Thanks. Now let's go downstairs," Kendall said, smiling.

We went downstairs & sat down on the couch. Kendall handed the envelope to Kelly. She looked confused.

"Open it baby girl."

"Umm okay babe."

Kelly opened the envelope & Kendall was smiling the whole time. As soon as she saw what was in the envelope, she smiled.

"OMG no way babe!," she said.

"Yes way baby girl. It's even for the Los Angeles show."

"You guys don't have a show the day before or after LA either!"

"That's right! So I get to spend three days with my baby."

"I have tickets for the Los Angeles show too. Well Tommy & I do, but not VIP," I said.

"Ooo! Wanna ride together Vanessa?," Kelly asked me.

"Sure Kelly!"

We ate the pizza Kendall & Kelly brought over & then they had to leave. I still had three hours before Tommy would be home from work. That nap sounded pretty good about now. So, I layed on the couch & turned on the TV. I hoped I could get at least a 2 or 2 ½ hour nap in before Tommy came home.

Part 22 *Vanessa's Point of View*  
"Baby wake up," I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes to see Tommy sitting beside me.

"Babe, I thought you had to work," I said, still half asleep.

Tommy smiled & then kissed me.

"I'm done work today."

"Oh. What time is it?"

"5 o'clock baby girl."

"Did you just get home?"

"No. I've been home for an hour," Tommy said.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you got home babe?," I asked.

"I had to get a shower, I started a load of laundry, & got some other things done around the house."

"Oh."

"But I'm here now baby," he said, smiling.

He got up on the couch beside me & put his arms around my waist.

"What are we going to do now baby?"

"I was thinking a Netflix movie & cuddling with my one & only," Tommy said.

"Mmm sounds good babe."

"What movie baby?"

"Umm how does Romantic Comedy sound?"

"Sounds perfect baby girl."

"I'll make the popcorn."

Tommy got on Netflix & I went out to the kitchen. I got into the pantry & grabbed a bag of popcorn. I put the bag in the microwave & searched the cupboards for a bowl. While the popcorn was popping I was trying to find the garlic powder, but I couldn't. Tommy came out to the kitchen to see what was taking so long.

"What's taking so long baby girl?"

"I can't find the garlic powder for the popcorn babe."

We both looked & finally Tommy found it.

"I found it baby," he said, pulling it out of the cupboard.

"Of course it was in the one cupboard I didn't look in!," I said, taking the popcorn out of the microwave.

I dumped the bag of popcorn into the bowl & Tommy dumped some garlic powder into the bowl. I grabbed a couple bottles of water out of the fridge & Tommy grabbed the popcorn bowl. We walked into the living room & sat down on the couch. Tommy hit play on the movie & we sat there cuddling, eating popcorn, & watching the movie.

I must have fallen asleep because Tommy woke me up a few hours later.

"Vanessa, baby wake up. Kendall's calling you."

I opened my eyes & Tommy handed me my phone.

"Hello?," I asked, half asleep.

"Hey sis, I have a question for you," Kendall said.

"What's up?"

"The guys & I are having a picnic tomorrow & I wanted to know if you & Tommy wanted to come."

"Picnic for what?"

"As a last get together before tour."

"Oh yeah. When do you guys leave?"

"We leave Friday morning," Kendall said.

"What time does the picnic start tomorrow?," I asked.

"Well, hopefully we're going to eat at noon or a little after. So anytime after 10 am you guys can come over."

"Sounds good big brother."

"So that's a yes we will come?"

"Sure is Kendall."

"Awesome!"

"See ya then," I said.

"Peace out little sister," Kendall said.

We hung up & Tommy asked what Kendall wanted. I told him about the picnic & he thought that sounded like a great idea. I couldn't wait for Tommy to finally meet everyone. He's only met Kendall, Kelly, & Kevin so far, but he seemed excited to get to meet everyone else. James, Shana, Christina, Jesse, Carlos, Allison, Victoria, Andres, Logan, Layla, Hannah, Eric, Dustin, Heidi, Brooksyne & Marc. This was going to be a lot of introducing tomorrow, but I was actually looking forward to it for once. I usually hated having to introduce anyone over & over again, but it wasn't bothering me right now...  
Tommy snapped me out of my day dream.

"I can't wait to meet everyone baby," he said, pulling me close.

"I can't wait for you to meet everyone babe," I said, smiling.

It was getting late, so we decided to go upstairs to bed. Tommy turned on the TV to Nickelodeon while I changed.

"What's on babe?," I yelled through the door.

"Friends," he said.

"Ooo I love that show!"

"I know you do baby."

I walked out of the bathroom & over to the bed. I sat down beside Tommy & he pulled me close. I layed my head on his chest & he wrapped his arms around me. I loved being in his arms.

"I love you Vanessa," he said.

"I love you Tommy," I said.

We layed there talking & watching TV. Before I knew it Tommy was asleep, so I decided to go to sleep as well. We had a big & busy day ahead of us.

Part 23 *Brooksyne's Point of View*  
***BEEP BEEP BEEP***  
Before I knew it my alarm was going off. I turned in bed & looked at my clock. It was 8 am. I wish I could sleep longer. I guess those late nights the night before I have to get up early need to stop. Oh well. I sighed & turned off my alarm. I picked up my phone & noticed I had quite a few text messages. Most were from Twitter & a couple were from my big brother, Dustin. He asked me if I could come over at 9 am to help set up for the picnic since it started at 10. I told him I'd be over as soon as I got ready. I figured that meant I had to get up, get my shower, & get ready to be over there by 9. If I was late, Dustin wouldn't be too happy, unless I told him I was going to be late. As I was getting my clothes for my shower, my phone went off. It was Dustin.  
"Hey sis I was wondering if you could pick up Heidi on your way over."

"Sure thing bro," I texted back.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

It had been about 4 weeks since Dustin's accident & Heidi's seizure. He was still a little scared of letting her drive by herself. As long as someone was in the car with her he didn't mind, but all by herself, he wouldn't allow it. He was even more scared of leaving her alone for the four month summer tour tomorrow. He called me crying last night after Heidi went to bed. He didn't want to leave her alone. I told him not to worry that I'd keep an eye on her & watch her while he was gone. It was going to be hard for me, because Heidi doesn't like asking for help or being "babysat," but I was up for this challenge. I had to think of ways to do this without making it seem obvious I was watching her. I picked my clothes up off my bed, grabbed my phone, walked into the bathroom, & got my shower. I got out & saw I had a missed call. It was from Dustin. I called him back to see what he wanted. I was a little scared to know. See, with Dustin anything is possible.

"Hello," he answered.

"Dustin, what did you want?," I asked.

"Why didn't you answer me when I called 10 minutes ago?!"

"Sorry, but I was in the shower."

"Oh alright, I guess I could let that slide," he said, laughing.

"What do you need bro?," I asked again.

"Just wanted to let you know that Heidi will be ready by 9 & you just have to call her before you leave."

"Sounds good. Do you guys need anything else? Like do you need Heidi & I to go to the store & pick up anything?"

"Umm actually we do need a few things."

"Like what?"  
"We need 3 more packs of hot dog buns, 3 more packs of hamburger buns, a loaf of bread, peanut butter, jelly, & jello."

"Alright sounds good. We will stop & get them then we'll be out."

"Thanks a bunch sis! That saves one of us from having to run in town," Dustin said.

"Anytime bro," I said, getting dressed.

"Okay well I guess I'll let you go finish getting ready."

"Alright thanks bro."

"Yep. I'll see you two when you come out."

"See ya."

We hung up & I texted Heidi

"I'll be leaving my house in about 10 minutes. Be out front on the porch ready."

I brushed my teeth & combed my hair. Then I went through one of the drawers of my hair stuff & found a hair tie. That went around my wrist for if I needed it later. I always had at least one hair tie with me at all times, even when I had one in my hair. I put my phone in my pocket & ran downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a granola bar, my purse, & my keys then left.  
I picked up Heidi then told her that the guys needed a few things at the store. We stopped at the store & got what was needed then headed out to Kendall's house. Dustin & Kendall met us outside. Kendall grabbed the couple bags out of the backseat & carried them into the house. Dustin went over to the passenger side & opened Heidi's door. He helped her out & pulled her into a hug. Then he handed her an envelope & she opened it. A VIP/Backstage pass for the Los Angeles show in a couple months. That was the halfway mark of the tour. The look on her face was priceless! I knew she was happy with the surprise, well this surprise anyway. Heidi's the type of girl that doesn't care too much for surprises. I didn't understand why Dustin waited until the day before they were leaving for tour to give Heidi the pass, because all the guys already gave their girls theirs. Maybe he was waiting for the right time? Maybe he forgot? I don't know. It's beyond me. I wasn't going to ask him. That would just cause more drama & I didn't want to deal with that. The most important thing was she got it & loved it.  
I had tickets for the Los Angeles show too, but mine weren't VIP. Do I wish I would have ordered VIP? Not at all. I see the guys all the time, I mean Dustin is my brother. Kelly, Shana, Allison, Layla, & Heidi deserved VIP more because they're used to seeing Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, & Dustin every day. They're going to be lost when the guys leave tomorrow. This was the first time in their relationships that they were leaving for tour. I don't know how the girls are going to get through these four months, but I know they will. They have the Los Angeles show & seeing their boyfriends for almost 3 whole days to help. At least the Los Angeles show is halfway through tour, so it's not like it's the first show.  
I remember the first time Dustin went on tour. I was so lost without my big brother at home. I mean my other brother Marc was still there, but it just wasn't the same. It felt so empty without Dustin there. It was so quiet, almost too quiet & I hated it. He wasn't there to play the guitar or any other of his instruments. He even locked his bedroom door so no one could go into his room. Dustin & I have always been close. Closer than Marc & I or even Marc & Dustin have ever been. I'd always get Skype calls from him & he'd always text me some awesome pictures of the sights. I was looking forward to the pictures, but not looking forward to Dustin leaving for tour.

*Sigh*

I got out of the car & walked inside behind Heidi & Dustin. I helped the guys get everything ready. Soon everyone started arriving & the picnic could officially begin.

Part 24 *Brooksyne's Point of View*  
We all had a great time visiting with each other & catching up on all the tour gossip. The guys even spilled some tour secrets that they weren't supposed to tell anyone. Of course we all begged them to tell us & they didn't want to see us sad, so they told us.

"Babe, what songs are you guys performing?," Kelly asked Kendall.  
"Dude, we can't tell them Kendall," James said.

"Why not bro? Everyone's going to find out after the first show anyway," Kendall said.

"And it's not like we're going to tell anyone. I mean who do we have to tell?," Heidi added.

That was the first thing Heidi had said all day. She usually wasn't this quiet. I wondered what was going on, but I didn't want to ask her in front of everyone. I didn't want to cause any drama.

"Heidi, do you want to help me bring out the deserts?," I asked.

"Umm sure Brooksyne," she said.

Her & I stood up & she gave a Dustin a kiss. He whispered something in her ear & then we walked inside. I shut the house door & then looked at Heidi.

"Can I ask you something?," I asked her, getting into the fridge.

"Yeah sure, what's up?," Heidi said, picking up the plates off the counter.

"You've been really quiet today. What's going on?"

I heard her sigh & I looked up. She was looking out the window to the backyard where everyone was.

"I don't want Dustin or any of the guys to leave for tour tomorrow. I don't know how I'm going to get through these four months."

I took the three deserts out of the fridge & set them on the counter. Then I walked over to her.

"Dustin will Skype you every day & call you & text you," I said.

"I know, but it's not the same," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not the same as seeing him face to face. It's not the same as lying beside him in bed & on the couch. It's not the same as laying my head on his chest. It's not the same as him wrapping me up in his arms & pulling me close. It's not the same as getting a good night kiss every night. It's not the same as getting a good morning kiss every morning."

"You'll survive & get through this, I promise sis."

"I hope so," she said as she sighed again.

"You get to see him halfway through the tour though. That'll help break it up."

"This is true."

"Let's go back outside with everyone."  
Heidi picked up the plates & set them on top of one of the deserts. Then she picked up the desert & I picked up the other two. We headed back outside & set the deserts on the table. The guys were dying to dig in. Anytime you put food in front of them & make them wait, they go crazy!

"Ooo looks good Brooksyne!," Carlos said.

"Who made it?," James asked.  
"Thanks Carlitos. I made them James," I said.

"Hopefully it tastes as good as it looks," Logan joked.

"Don't worry Logan, it'll taste awesome," Dustin said.

"She cooks a lot?," Logan asked.

"All the time!," Kendall said, holing Kelly close.

"How do you know dude?," James asked.

"I've been around Dustin & Brooksyne since Heffron Drive. I was always over at DBelt's house & Brooksyne always made us cookies & cakes & things," Kendall explained.

"Ahh," James said.

"So, are you guys going to tell us the song list for tour?," Shana asked.

"Sure baby girl," James said, kissing her.

"I don't know if we should James," Carlos teased.

"Carlos, babe teasing isn't nice. You should just tell us," Allison said smiling.

"I think Dustin should tell us the set list & we can see if he remembers the order," Logan said, looking at Dustin.  
Dustin gave Logan a dirty look & pulled Heidi closer.

"Whenever you're ready Dustin," Layla said smiling.

"Logan, I'm so going to get you back for this. I believe the order is Elevate, Time Of Our Life, The City Is Ours, No Idea & then a clothes change. Then it's Love Me Love Me, If I Ruled The World, Halfway There, Invisible, some of the chorus of Justin Bieber's Boyfriend then BTR's Boyfriend, Cover Girl, Worldwide, & then another clothes change. Then it's a little bit of I Wanna Hold Your Hand, Help, Show Me, Music Sounds Better With U, Windows Down, Til I Forget About You, & then the final clothes change. Then the encore is Big Time Rush," Dustin said.  
"Yep that's right," Kendall said.

"Perfect dude!," James said.

"Wow. That's going to be an amazing concert," Kelly said.

"How do you guys remember all the dances?," Heidi asked.

"A lot of practice," James said, smiling.

"He's always in the kitchen dancing when he's making supper," Shana said.

"Kendall does that too," Kelly said, laughing.

"So does Carlos," Allison said.

"Logan does too," Layla said.

"Dustin just carries his guitar around & plays," Heidi said, looking at Dustin & smiling.  
"Kendall does that sometimes too, but most of the time he sits on the couch or in our room & plays," Kelly said.

We finished visiting & then everyone left. I knew this was going to be the last time for two months that I was going to see my big brother & the rest of the guys. I gave everyone a hug & told the girls that if they needed anything while the guys were on tour, just call me or text me. I was a veteran at this I guess you could say. I'm used to Dustin leaving for tour & last minute vacations, so I wanted to help the girls out. They had no idea what to expect & I told them what I had experienced when Dustin was on tour. They were so thankful that I told them & that I was there for them. Hey isn't that what friends are for? Anyway the girls almost seem like family since we're around each other all the time.

I went home & decided to clean up the guest room. Dustin had convinced Heidi to come & stay with me during tour. He wasn't too sure of leaving her alone since her seizure. Somehow she agreed to stay. I don't know how Dustin managed to convince her, but he did. He said he would drop her off in the morning before he went to meet the guys. I had a feeling that her & I were going to have a great time. I put on my music & got to work cleaning.

Part 25 *Athena's Point of View*  
***BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
**'Ugh!' I thought, reaching over to shut off my alarm.

4 am was way too early for me, especially when your boyfriend keeps you up until midnight. It was Friday morning, the day I usually had off. I needed the money, so I said I'd work for a co-worker today. She had a doctor's appointment & needed off. I hated waking up at 4 am to make it to work by 5. I work in the hospital cafeteria. It's a really nice job. I love it. Usually I only work about 8 hours a day, but when more than three people are off on the same day I work longer. Only one person was off today, so I knew I'd get out anywhere between 1 & 1:30 this afternoon. I was scheduled 5:30 am-1:30 pm, so hopefully I get out then.  
I couldn't wait to get off work. My boyfriend had a nice afternoon all planned out for us & he was staying the weekend with me. We both took one weekend off a month to spend together. We alternate who goes to whose house. Last month I went to his house, so this month he's coming up here. His name is Alex & he lives in San Diego. His work schedule is the same as mine-crazy & varies day to day! We Skype every night & text every minute we can. We usually have breaks around the same time, so we call each other & talk on the phone.  
I found some scrubs & went into the bathroom to get a shower. I got in & thought about what Alex might have planned for us & what we would be doing this weekend. I got out & saw that I had a text message. It was from Alex.

'What in the world is he doing up at 4:30 am?!,' I thought, opening his message.

"Hey baby girl. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be on my way to see you soon. I'll be at your house when you get home at 1:30. Love you," the message said.

"Don't you work today babe? Love you too," I texted back.

"For a few more hours. I got called in early, so I'll be done at 10 am & I'll be at your house around noon."

"That's awesome! I wasn't expecting you to get here until 3:30 or 4 this afternoon."

"That's one of my many surprises I have planned for the weekend. I have to get back to work, so I'll talk to you when you get home. I love you baby girl," Alex said.

"I can't wait! Talk to you then. I love you too babe," I texted.

That made my mood a lot better! It had been about 5 weeks since I'd seen Alex. I was so ready to see him. I wish I could just skip work today, but I knew Alex wouldn't be happy if I did.  
I got dressed then went downstairs to pack my lunch. I looked at the clock. It was 4:45.

'Great, I have 15 minutes to eat & pack my lunch,' I thought.

I had a bowl of cereal while I packed my lunch. I grabbed my purse, phone, keys, & lunch then went out to the car. It took me 10 minutes to get to work. I went into the break room & put my lunch in the fridge. Then I looked over the notes to see if anyone had to have anything special or different for breakfast today & what room they were in. I had to mark the trays with room numbers so the nurses knew what tray went to what room. If I screwed it up, I was done for. Then after I looked over the notes, I got to sit down & relax for a few minutes. Finally it was time for me to punch in. So, I punched in & got to work. Breakfast today was pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, & sausage. I filled the plates with the food, numbered them, & set them on the cart. My co-worker Annabelle came over to take the first cart & looked over at me.  
"Hey Athena," she said.

"Hey Anna!," I replied, smiling.

"Alright what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're all happy & peppy. You're never like this at 6 am!," Annabelle said.

"Ohh you think something's up because I'm not myself," I said, trying to sound hurt.

Of course it didn't work because Annabelle had known me since middle school, so she knew when I was trying that card.  
"Wait, is this the weekend that Alex is coming up?!"  
"Yes it is Anna," I said facing her.  
"So, we can have a girls afternoon out until he gets here?," Anna asked.  
"Umm actually Alex will be at my house when I get home from work."

"What do you mean Athena?"

"He called me this morning & said he got called into work early, so he'd be done around 10 am & at my house around noon," I explained.  
"Ohh."

"We can have our girls day out Monday."

"I work Monday & so do you," Anna said.

"I do!?"

"Yeah. Three people are off, so they put you on the schedule from 5 am-1 pm then you have Tuesday off."

"What about your schedule?"

""Same as yours."

"So, our girls day out on Tuesday then?"

"Sounds good Athena."  
"Yay, I can't wait!"

I had something I wanted to tell Annabelle, but I wasn't sure how to.

'Oh well, here goes nothing,' I thought, taking a deep breath.

"You okay Athena?," Annabelle asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay."

"Umm can I tell you something? I need help trying to figure out how to tell someone something," I said.

"You know you can tell me anything girl!"

I took a deep breath & looked at Annabelle. Her face went from smiling to dead serious when she saw my face.

Part 26 *Athena's Point of View*  
"You're my best friend & I know you can help me figure this out Anna," I said.

"Athena, what is going on?!," Annabelle asked me.

We took the two carts & pushed them to the elevator, so we could deliver breakfast to the early risers.

"Well the last time I saw Alex, we kinda did some stuff. And well I'm late. So I took a pregnancy test & it was positive."

"OMG girl congrats!"  
"Thanks, but how am I going to tell Alex? We aren't ready for kids. I mean we aren't even living together. We see each other once a month. He lives 2 hours away in San Diego. One of us is going to end up moving or we're going to break up."

I cringed at the thought of raising a baby alone, without him or her knowing who daddy was. That's now how I pictured my little family.

"Athena, just tell Alex flat out. It should be one of the first things you tell him when you get home. If he truly loves you & wants to be with you for the rest of his life, he will understand & stick by you."

"He's going to be so shocked," I said.

"When did you take the test? Have you made a doctor's appointment yet?," Anna asked me.

"I took the test this morning & no I haven't made an appointment yet. I was going to do that on my lunch break."

"Do it now."

"Okay."

Annabelle finished delivering breakfast & I made my appointment for tomorrow morning at 9. That was the first available appointment, so I took it. Then I went back to work.

Before I knew it, it was 1:30 pm & time to go home. I grabbed my stuff out of the break room & punched out. I met Annabelle at the time clock & we walked out to our cars together.

"Good luck telling Alex, Athena," she said.

"Thanks Anna," I said.

"Call me or text me & let me know how it goes. Let me know if you guys need anything. I'll be more than happy to help out!"

"I will. See ya Monday."

I got into my car & started home. I was so nervous to tell Alex, but I knew Anna was right. I just had to tell him when I got home & it had to be one of the first things. When I got home, I knew this had to be done now. It couldn't wait any longer.

"Hey baby girl," Alex said greeting me at the door.

"Hey babe. Can we talk? I have something important to tell you," I said as we both walked into the living room.

"Sure Athena. What's up?"

I saw the fear, uncertainty, & worry in his eyes. We sat down on the couch. I took a deep breath & looked away from Alex.

"I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to come out & sat it. I'm pregnant. We're going to be parents."

I looked up at his face & saw he was smiling. No trace of anger or sadness or anything. He wrapped his arms around me & gave me a kiss.  
"That's awesome news baby girl!," he said.

"You're not shocked or mad or anything?," I asked.

"Well, yeah I'm shocked, but why would I be mad?"

"I don't know babe. Maybe it's the fact that we only see each other once a month & we live 2 hours away from each other."

"We'll make this work baby girl, I promise. We'll figure something out. When's your doctor's appointment?"

"Tomorrow at 9 am."

"Is this your first one?"

"Yes. It will confirm we're going to parents, hopefully," I said.

"What do you mean hopefully?"

"I took the pregnancy test this morning & the last time we saw each other was 5 weeks ago. So at most I'm 5 weeks along."

"Only 35 weeks to go," Alex said, lifting up my shirt.

"And the countdown begins," I said, laughing.  
Alex layed his hand on my belly & leaned down to kiss it.

"Hey little one, I'm your daddy. Me & mommy love you so much & can't wait to see you."

I felt relieved knowing Alex was as excited as me about becoming parents. I knew we would find a way to make this work.  
***THE NEXT MORNING*****  
**"Athena, baby girl wake up," I heard Alex say.

"Alex go back to sleep babe," I said.

"It's 8 am. We have our baby appointment at 9."

I sat up in bed & looked at the clock. It was 8:15 am. That meant we had 30 minutes & we had to be out the door. I got out of bed & got dressed. I picked up my phone & went downstairs to find Alex had breakfast ready.

"Eat baby. We have to leave in 10 minutes," he said, greeting me with a kiss.

"Alright hun."

We ate & then headed to the hospital to confirm the pregnancy. I was so excited, but also nervous. I didn't know how Alex or I were going to react to this upcoming news.

We got to the hospital & right in. The doctor came in & looked at me. He was always in & out of the cafeteria, so I knew him since I worked there.

"Athena, what are you doing here?!," Austin asked, confused.

"Well I'm here to hopefully confirm my pregnancy," I said, smiling.

"Oh wow. I never would have guessed you wanted kids now."

"It's a shock, but I think Alex & I are ready."

"Alright, if you want to lie down we'll take a look."

I layed down & Austin put the gel on my belly. Alex was standing beside me holding my hand the entire time. We both had our eyes glued to the screen.

"It looks like you are indeed pregnant. You're about 5 weeks along. Right there is your baby," Austin said, pointing to the screen.

"Wow," I managed to say.

"Our baby," Alex whispered.

We scheduled my next appointment & then went home. We talked about houses & Alex said he would move up here with me. He called his boss & gave his 2 weeks right then. I was shocked that he did it now, but I figured he didn't want to miss anything. I couldn't wait until next month for the Los Angeles show to tell the guys this exciting news! I couldn't wait to have Alex here with me to enjoy this pregnancy. Before we know it, the baby will be here.

Part 27 *Emeria's Point Of View*  
The guys had been on tour for about an month & the Los Angeles show was coming up fast. I was going to surprise my best friend & the other three guys. They think I got regular tickets, but I got VIP. I couldn't wait to see Carlos' face when he saw me.

It had been about three months since Carlos & I had seen each other. We were going to have a get together, but the day we were planning it I got called into work. That was supposed to be my only day off for a while. I didn't take off very often, but when I did it was important. I only took off for doctor's appointments, dentist appointments, or something like that. I never took off when I was sick, unless I was really sick & throwing up. I wasn't like the girls who took off every time I got a cold. I worked at a grocery store while I'm attending college. My hours are limited during the week since I have classes & need time for homework & studying. Then on the weekends, I usually work 6 am to 6 pm most Saturdays & I'm off every Sunday. But, I took off the Friday before the Los Angeles show & that Saturday. I wanted to see my best friend just as bad as Allison wanted to see her boyfriend.

***BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
**The sound of my alarm clock going off woke me up. I rolled over, turned off my alarm, & looked at the clock. It was 5:30 am.

'Oh no! I guess I didn't hear my alarm go off a half hour ago. I have to get going. I guess my shower will have to wait until tonight,' I thought to myself.

It was Saturday morning & I just spent 30 minutes doing whatever I was doing. I don't even know why I didn't hear my alarm go off. I always heard it go off. Oh, I know what I was doing. I was day dreaming about seeing Carlos & the other guys & about what I was going to wear.

I really didn't feel like going to work, but I had to. I was leaving early today for an appointment, so it was a short day. I had tomorrow to sleep in, do homework, & study. Speaking of school, I should probably pack some workout clothes, so I can hit the gym Monday after class.

I picked up my phone, keys, & purse & headed downstairs. I put my phone in my pocket & ran out the door. I got to work at 5:45 am, later than I usually do, & opened the doors. They lock automatically when you open & shut them before 6 am, so I didn't have to worry about that. I turned on the lights & punched in.

My best friend & coworker, Amelia (I call her Mia for short) was scheduled to come in at 6. I couldn't wait until she got to work. She's also going to college. Her & I actually have the same major, so we're in all the same classes at the same time. We both commute, so we take turns driving each week. We study together, do homework together, & still manage to find time to do fun activities together. Between school & work it's hard, but we've found a nice balance.

"Hey Emeria!," Mia said walking in.

"Hey Mia!," I said, smiling.

"What's up?"  
"Not too much. Hey, have you finished that chapter review for intro?"

"We had a chapter review?!"

"I'll take that as a no. Do you want to do it after work?," I asked, as Mia punched in.

"Sure! What time are you done?," Mia asked.

"I'm done at noon today, because I have a doctor's appointment at 1."

"Lucky! I'm here until 6, but I'm off tomorrow & Monday."

"I am too! Maybe we can study Monday after class?"

"Of course we can Emeria!"

"It is my turn or your turn to drive this week?," I asked.

"Umm yours," Mia said.

"Alright that's what I thought. I was just double checking."

We walked out into the store & Mia unlocked the doors. The only people we usually had between 6 & 7 am were older people. Around 8 or so a lot of parents come in after they drop their children off at school. Then after parents & grandparents drop off their children & grandchildren off at pre-school, they come.

The morning drug on for what seemed like forever. Finally, it was noon & time for me to leave. I was dreading my doctor's appointment. I never liked going to the doctor when I was younger, so I haven't been to one for quite a few years. My mom & dad forced me to make an appointment. They just wanted to make sure their baby girl was healthy. You know, typical parents. I haven't been feeling good lately, but I've attributed it to the lack of sleep. Since I started college, I'm lucky to get 5 hours of sleep during the week. I'm literally getting out of class, grabbing something to eat, & rushing to work to punch in before 6 pm. Then, I go home at 11 pm, do homework & eat. I watch some TV & then go to bed around 3 or 4 am. Just to wake up hours later between 7 & 8 am to get ready & be to school by 9.

I pulled into the parking lot & walked into the doctor office. I hated walking in & waiting. I was a very impatient person. I signed & went into the office. I had no idea what to expect or what was going to happen.

Part 28 *Emeria's Point of View*

I was greeted as soon as I walked into the doctor's office.  
"Good afternoon. Do you have an appointment?," the receptionist said, smiling.  
"Umm, yeah I do," I said.  
"If you want to come sign in, we can let the doctor know you're here."  
"Okay."  
I walked over to the window & the lady handed me a clip board. I had to fill out a bunch of things. My name, my age, my birthday, past history, any surgeries I had, had I ever been hospitalized, had I broken any bones & if so when, my family history, & why I was there today. It took me about 10 minutes to fill out the information. I took the clip board up to the receptionist & she took it & smiled.  
"Doctor Ty will be with you as soon as he can."  
"Okay thanks," I said.  
I sat back down & within 5 minutes, a nurse came out to get me.  
"Emeria," she said. "Come with me."  
I stood up & followed her into an exam room. My heart was racing & I was so nervous.  
'Calm down, it's only a check up,' I kept saying to myself.  
"Put this on & Doctor Ty will be in shortly."  
"Okay," I said.  
The nurse left & I changed out of my clothes & into the gown. I sat down on the exam table & waited. My phone started vibrating, so I hurried up & grabbed it. I looked at it & saw my mom was calling me.  
"Hello," I said.  
"Emeria, you never called me after your appointment!," my mom said.  
"Mom, I'm still here."  
"But it's 1 o'clock."

"That's what time my appointment was."

"I thought you said your appointment was at noon," my mom said.  
"No mom. I said I was only working until noon. I have to go. I'll call you after I'm done," I said.  
"Okay bye."  
We hung up & I set my phone down by my purse.  
***KNOCK KNOCK***  
"Doctor Ty," the doctor said, walking in.  
"Hello," I said.  
"What's the reason you're here today, Emeria?"

"Check up."

"Alright. Is there anything specific you want me to look at today?"  
"Umm I don't think so."

Doctor Ty did my check up & gave me a clean bill of health.  
"Everything looks great, Emeria," Doctor Ty said, smiling.  
"Okay thanks," I said, smiling back.  
He started walking toward the door, but turned around & faced me.  
"You're probably going to say no, but I'm going to ask you anyway," he said.  
"What Doctor Ty?"  
"Please, call me Ty."  
"Okay Ty, what's up?"  
"I think you're really cute & I'd love to get to know you better, Emeria," Ty said.  
"Ty, I don't know what to say," I said, shocked.  
"If you don't want to, I won't make you."  
"I'd love to get to know you too, Ty!"

"Great!"  
Ty wrote down his cell phone number & handed me the paper.  
"What's this?," I asked.  
"My number. You should call me after I'm done with work," he said.  
"And what time would that be?"

"At 3 pm."  
"We should hang out when you're done. I have a study/homework date with my best friend at 6," I said.  
"I'll pick you up at 3 then?"

"Sure Ty."  
I gave him my address & cell number. We said our goodbyes & Ty left the room. I changed back into my clothes then left. I got to my car & called my mom.  
"How did it go?," she asked me.  
"It went good. Ty said everything looked great," I said.  
"Who is Ty?!"  
"The doctor," I said.  
"Oh okay," my mom said.  
"Yeah, well I'm gonna get off the phone, so I can drive home."  
"Alright, by sweetie."  
We hung up & I started the drive home. When I got home, I decided to take a couple hour nap before Ty was done with work. I turned the TV on & layed down on the couch. Soon I was fast asleep.

***2 Hours Later***

"Emeria, wake up sweetheart."  
I opened my eyes & saw Ty sitting beside me, smiling.  
"Ty! What are you doing here?," I asked, half asleep.  
"Our date is now silly."

"Oh, that's right."

"Are you ready?"  
"Yes I am."

We went out & had fun getting to know each other. Ty even asked me out before he took me home! Of course I said yes. I couldn't wait to tell Mia later! I would call my mom tomorrow when Ty & I hung out. Maybe we would even stop by my parents house & tell them in person.

Part 29 *Victoria's Point Of View*

Tour was finally over & the guys were finally coming home. Allison had been staying at my house with me since Carlos was on tour. She hated being in their huge house all alone.

I rolled over & looked at my alarm clock. 5:30 am. Kelly, Shana, Allison, Layla, Heidi, & I were supposed to meet each other at the airport at 9 am to pick up the guys. I figured I would get up now & start getting ready. If I went back to sleep, I would probably sleep through my alarm I had set for 6:30. I got out of bed, grabbed some clothes, & went into the bathroom to get a shower. I hope I wouldn't wake up Allison, but then again she'd be getting up to get ready too.

I got my shower, got dressed & ready, & then went downstairs. Allison was lying on the couch sleeping. I looked at my phone. 6:30 am. I walked over to the couch to wake her up so she could get ready.

"Allison, wake up. It's 6:30, we have to leave in two hours," I said.  
"What?! Did I oversleep?," she asked, shooting up.  
"No you didn't, but you should get up & get ready."

"Alright. I should figure out something sexy to wear for Carlos."

"He'll like you in anything Allison!"

"Yeah, but I have to look extra hot today."

She picked up her phone & ran upstairs. I couldn't wait to have my house back, but then again I was going to miss Allison. I was going to miss having someone to hang out with & do girl things with whenever we wanted.

I went to the kitchen & started making breakfast. I decided to make scrambled eggs & bacon since it was quick & easy. I turned on my iPod to break the silence. When Allison came back downstairs into the kitchen, the eggs & bacon were almost done.

"Hey Allison, can you get the milk out of the fridge please?," I asked.

"Sure thing Victoria," Allison said.  
She got the milk out of the fridge & set it on the counter. Then she grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard, filled them, & put the milk away.

"Thanks Allison!," I said.  
"No problem! This is the least I could do considering you let me stay here for four months!," Allison said.

"You know you're always welcome here!"

We smiled at each other for a few seconds & then went back to what we were doing. Allison carried the two glasses of milk, two forks, & two plates to the table & set them down. I got out a plate for the bacon & a bowl for the eggs & set them on the counter. I put the bacon on the plate since it was done & then when the eggs were done, I put them in the bowl. I carried them to the table & set them down.  
"Let's eat so we can leave," I said, smiling.  
"That sounds like a deal!," Allison said.  
We sat down at the table & filled our plates. We ate in silence for a few minutes, then I spoke up.  
"Are you excited to see Carlos, Allison?"

"I'm beyond excited, but I'm also nervous I guess you could say," she said.

"Nervous? Why are you nervous?"  
"I don't know. I get like this when I don't see Carlos for a few months."

"Everything will be okay though Allison," I said.

"I know. I don't know why I get so worked up over stupid little things like this."

"Do you think there will be fans at the airport?," I asked, trying to change the subject & lighten the mood.  
"Oh I'm sure there will be fans there," Allison said, smiling.

"It's 8:00, so we should clean up & get going."  
Allison took a deep breath & stood up.

"You're right."

I could tell she was excited to get going, but nervous about seeing Carlos after so long. It had been two months since they saw each other. I mean they have called, Skyped, & Face Timed, but it wasn't the same. There had been so many nights that I heard Allison crying after she got off the phone with Carlos.  
We cleaned the table & did the dishes, then it was 8:30. Time to head to the airport to meet the guys!

"Ready Allison?," I asked.

"Umm yeah," she said.

I could tell I caught her day dreaming about seeing Carlos by the way she answered. We put our shoes & coats on then grabbed our phones & purses. We walked out to the car & started to the airport.

"What terminal are they coming out of?," I asked.  
"I'm not sure. Last night Carlos told me to ask one of the security guards & they should know," Allison said.  
"Oh okay."

Ten minutes after we left my house, we were at the airport. Everyone was there waiting for us. Kelly, Vanessa, Shana, Jaslyn, Christina, Emeria, Layla, Rinie, Hannah, Athena, Brooksyne, & Heidi were all outside.

"Come on! Let's go inside & find the guys," Christina said.

We all followed her into the airport & found the guys' terminal. We stood there & waited. Kelly, Shana, Layla, Allison, & Heidi were all pacing back & forth. I could tell they were so ready to see their boyfriends, but they were nervous.

Part 30 *Victoria's Point Of View*  
We stood at the terminal for what seemed like forever, but it was only about 25 minutes. Finally, the guys' plane landed & they got off. Kendall went running over to Kelly. James ran over to Shana. Carlos saw Allison & went running over to her. Logan went over to Layla. Dustin saw Heidi, dropped his bags & ran over to her.  
They all told each other how much they had missed each other. Kendall took Kelly's hand. James took Shana's hand. Carlos took Allison's hand. Logan took Layla's hand. Dustin picked up his bags & took Heidi's hand. We all made our way over to get the boys' suitcases. They all got them & then we said our goodbyes & made our way to our separate cars. Kendall went with Kelly & Vanessa. James went with Shana & Christina. Logan went with Layla & Hannah. Dustin went with Heidi & Brooksyne. Carlos came with me & Allison.  
"I missed you so much baby girl," Carlos said to Allison.  
"I missed you more babe," Allison replied, smiling.

We got into the car & Carlos put his suitcases in the trunk. Then he got in the back seat & sat next to Allison.

"You guys going to your house?," I asked.

"Yes," Carlos said without hesitation.

"Alright."

"The guys & I were thinking about having a tour's over picnic," Carlos said, after a few minutes.

"Aren't you five sick of each other yet?!," I joked.  
"Haha, that's everyone's reaction when we tell them about our plans."

"I think it's a good idea babe. I mean I haven't seen the girls in a couple months because of my work schedule," Allison said.

"You're schedule is back to normal now that tour is over, right?," Carlos asked.

"Yes. I'm back to the 2-3 days a week."

"How about when the guys start filming season 4?," I asked.  
"It's still 2-3 days a week. It only changes when they go on tour."

"I feel a lot of sisterly time then!"

"Yes of course!"

Carlos laughed at the idea Allison & I got along like best friends, but had a sister type of relationship.

"You two & your 'sisterly time.' I don't know what I'm going to do with you two!," he said, laughing.

"Well I don't know what you're going to do Carlos, but I know what I'm going to do," I said.

"And what's that sis?"

"Kick you out of my car since we're in front of your house."

"Oh I see how it is sis," Carlos said, trying to sound hurt.

"Oh Carlos stop it! You know I'm only joking!," I said.

"I know Victoria."

"I'm tired babe. Let's go take a nap," Allison said.

"Alright baby."

"See ya Carlos. See ya Allison," I said.

"Peace out little sis," Carlos said.

"Bye Victoria, thanks," Allison said.

"You're welcome."

Carlos & Allison got out of the car & got the luggage out of the trunk. I watched them walk into the house to make sure they got in okay. Then I started my short trip home. I started thinking & remembered that I had to go to the store. Since it was on my way home, I decided to stop now. I didn't want to have to make another trip. I found my list in my purse & got everything I need plus a few things. It was a record time shopping trip for me. I usually took my time & very rarely did I ever make a list. I just got what I knew I needed or whatever looked good or whatever sounded good. Allison was the only one that liked grocery shopping with me. I mean the other girls went to the mall with me, but they hated going grocery shopping with me. I admit I do take a while, but I usually always get what I need.

I loaded the grocery bags into my car & headed home. I unloaded the car & put the groceries away. I looked at the clock & it was 1 pm.

'Wow, I did spend a while in the grocery store!,' I thought to myself.

A nap sounded so good right now, but I had so much to do.

'Eh, they can wait until tomorrow I guess.'

I could throw the sheets from the extra bed Allison used in the washer in the morning & clean up the room. I had so much to do, but not enough time. I knew my house had to be somewhat clean now that Carlos was home. He would just stop by & pop in without warning. If my house was a mess, he would clean it. Then he would tell our mom & dad & I'd get a phone call saying to make sure my house was clean because they might pop in soon. So, I would have to bust my butt & make sure my house was spotless.

I must have dozed off because when I woke up, it was 6 pm & my phone alarm was going off.

'Time to get up & get ready for work,' I thought.

I got up, ate, & got ready for work. Then I left my house & headed to work.

Part 31 *Rinie's Point of View*

***RING RING***  
My phone ringing woke me up. I reached for it & saw Logan was calling.  
"Hello," I answered, half asleep.  
"Hey Rinie, picnic at me & Layla's house Saturday morning at 11," Logan said.  
"Is everyone coming?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm pretty sure everyone is."

"I'm not sure how long I'll be there because I'm supposed to pick up my family at the airport. They are coming to visit for a couple weeks."

"You could always bring them to the picnic too!"

"I'm not sure how everyone would like that Logan," I said.

"If I ask the guys & they say it's okay, will you bring them?," Logan asked.

"I guess so."

"Alright good. I'll ask them & then get back to you on it."

"Sounds good. Thanks for the invite Logan!"

"You're welcome Rinie! Bye," Logan said.

"Bye Logan," I said.

We hung up & I looked at my phone. It was Wednesday morning at 9 am. It was way too early for me to be up. I worked the night shift & got home at 6 this morning. I finally got to sleep around 7. I set my phone down on my nightstand & rolled over. Two hours of sleep is not enough. I really should go back to sleep…

***3 Hours Later***  
***RING RING*  
**My phone ringing woke me up.

'Ugh! Who in the world is calling me again?!,' I thought, grabbing my phone.

I looked & saw who was calling. It was my mom.

"What mom," I said, kind of annoyed.

"Why are you still in bed? It's noon," my mom said.

"I worked the night shift last night & didn't get to bed until 7 this morning Then Logan called me at 9 & we talked for a half hour then I went back to sleep & now you called."

"Oh, I didn't know you worked the night shift last night."

"It's okay mom."

"I'm just calling to remind you that your dad, brother, sister, & I are flying n Friday night."

"Friday night?! I thought you told me Saturday!"

"Saturday was the original plan, but we had to change our tickets. I thought I texted you the other day & told you," my mom said.

"Oh, I don't know. Well I'll have to call Logan & tell him plans have changed," I said.

"Wait, what plans?"

"Logan & the guys are having a picnic Saturday at 11 am at his place. He said he'd ask the guys if they'd care if you, dad, CJ, & Jessica came & then get back to me."

"We could always find a hotel room for Friday night & Saturday morning while you went to the picnic Rinie."

"I'll talk to Logan & let you know mom," I said.

"Okay Rinie. I'm going to go make sure your dad, brother, & sister are packed. Let me know what the guys say we know what we're doing," my mom said.

"Okay mom I will. Bye."

"Bye."

We hung up & I looked at the clock. 12:30 pm. I was hungry, so I decided to get up & go make lunch. I picked up my phone & went downstairs. I dialed Logan's number & it rang & rang.  
"Hello," the voice said.

I knew it wasn't Logan, so my next guess was Layla.

"Layla?," I asked.

"Yeah Rinie, what's up?"

"Is Logan there? I have a question for him about earlier."

"Sure, here he is."

"Thanks Layla," I said.

"You're welcome Rinie," Layla said.

I heard Layla tell Logan that I was on the phone & then she handed it to him.

"Hey Rinie, what's up?," Logan asked.  
"My mom just called & said they were flying in Friday night, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to make the picnic."

"The guys said your parents can come."

"My brother & sister are coming too though," I said.

"Bring them too!," Logan said, laughing.

"Alright Logan, but I'm warning you they aren't the same little kids you knew when we were growing up."

"They can't be that bad Rinie!"

"I'll let you be the judge on that one Saturday!"

"Okay Rinie. Well I'm going to get off the phone. Layla & I are going to go to the store to get some stuff for the picnic."

"Alright Logan, see ya Saturday," I said.

"Peace out," Logan said.

We hung up & I texted my mom.

"The guys are okay with you, dad, CJ, & Jessica coming to the picnic."

"Okay," she texted back.

Part 32 *Rinie's Point of View*

I put my phone on the counter & walked over to the freezer. There was a bag of chicken nuggets & I grabbed them. I got a plate out & heated some up.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

I walked to the door & saw my best guy friend from high school. I opened the door & smiled.

"Hey Rinie," he said.

"Hey Liam," I said.

"I have a question for you."

"And what's that?"

He came in & I shut the door. We walked into the living room & sat down on the couch. I picked up the plate of chicken nuggets & started eating.

"Rinie, I really care about you. I've liked you since I first saw you in high school."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I was too shy. I was too scared to tell you my feelings & you not having the same feelings toward me. But I can't not tell you. You mean more to me than anything, Rinie. Can I ask you something?," Liam said.

"You know you can Liam!," I said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I was shocked, but I was also expecting Liam to ask me out.

"Yes Liam. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend!"

"I'm the luckiest guy to have a girl like you!"

"And I'm lucky to have a guy like you."

"Do you want to meet my parents now Rinie?," Liam asked me.

"Only if you meet my parents Saturday," I said, smiling.

"Deal baby."

"Yay!"

"Are you ready?"

"I have to change first. I'm still in my pj's," I said.

"Oh okay. Don't take too long," Liam said, half smiling.

'Ugh! Why do guys do that to me?! It was so hot how he half smiled!," I thought to myself.

I ran upstairs & into my room. I searched my closet to fins a sexy yet appropriate outfit. I wanted to make a good first impression on Liam's parents.

"Babe, are you almost ready?," Liam called up the stairs.

"Yeah hun, I'll be down in a minute," I called back.

"Alright, I'll call my mom & see if she's home."

"Sounds good babe."

I knew I had to hurry up & finish getting ready. I also knew that Liam's parents were divorced, so we had to make two stops. One at his mom's house & one at his dad's. I grabbed my flip flops & purse & walked down stairs.

"Wow Rinie, you look hot!," Liam said.

"Thanks Liam. You look hot too," I said.

"Shall we go to my mom's & then my dad's?"

"Yes."

Liam reached for my hand & we walked to his car.

"Are you nervous to meet my mom & dad?," Liam asked when we got into the car.

"Very much so!," I said.

"You don't have to be baby!"

Soon we were at his mom's house. He got out of the car & walked over to my side. He opened my door & reached for my hand. Then we walked up to the door & Liam knocked. His mom answered the door.

"Hey Liam," she said.

"Hey mom. This is my girlfriend, Rinie," he said.

"It's very nice to meet you Rinie. I'm Abby."

"Nice to meet you too Abby," I said, smiling.

"We're going to head over to dads now so he can meet her too," Liam said.

"Alright, have fun & be safe."

"We will mom."

We left & went to his dad's house. When we got there, Liam did the same thing. He opened my door & grabbed my hand. His dad was out front, so Liam yelled at him.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey son!"

We walked over & his dad was feeding the fish in the pond beside his house.

"This is Rinie, my girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you Rinie. I'm Chris."

"Nice to meet you too, Chris," I said.

We stayed for a couple hours & then we left. Liam came over to my house & we hung out. We layed on the couch cuddling & watching movies. I fell asleep in his arms.

Part 33 *Hannah's Point of View*

"Hannah, wake up!"

I was woken up to the sound of my big brother Logan shaking me & telling me to get up.

"5 more minutes?," I begged.

"No."

"Ugh! Why not?!"

"We have to set up for the picnic & we need your help," Logan said.

"What time is the picnic?"

"11 am."

"And what time is it now?"

"7:45."

"Ugh!"

"Get up & get ready then meet me downstairs in the kitchen. I'll put you to work," he said, half smiling & half laughing.

"Whatever you say bro," I said, laughing.

"I think I'll need you to go to the store & grab a few things sis."

"Alright, if you make the list I'll go. But I need to get ready first."

"You get ready & I'll make the list."

"Deal. Now leave my room so I came get ready," I said, smiling.

I playfully pushed Logan out of my room & into the hallway. Then I quickly locked the door so he couldn't come back in. We used to always play this game when we were growing up. Our parents always yelled at us because we would slam our doors & yell at each other. So we had to give up that game & find another one to play. Now that Logan has his own place, we can play that game again & we don't' have to worry about our parents or really anyone yelling at us telling us to stop. Layla wondered what we were doing then we explained to her it was our childhood game. Her & Logan have played it a few times, although they won't admit to it. I only know because I've heard them slamming doors & playfully yelling at each other. It's actually really fun to watch, but they don't know I've seen them do it.

Logan's letting me stay here until I graduate, since his house is closer to my school than our parent's house. I grabbed some clothes & put some music on. I changed & then went into the bathroom. I grabbed a hair tie & my hair brush. Then brushed my hair & put it up in a pony tail. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, & put some perfume on. I turned off my music & put my phone in my jeans pocket. I grabbed my wallet & keys & walked downstairs. I went into the kitchen & Logan already had Layla working.

"Hey Hannah," she said.

"Hey Layla," I said, smiling.

"Here's the list sis," Logan said, handing me a piece of paper.

"Alright bro."

I rook the piece of paper & headed for the door.

"I'll pay you back when you back. Thanks again."

"Sounds good & you're welcome Logan."

I went out to my car & went to the store. There weren't many cars, so I figured I would be able to get in & get back home rather quickly. I grabbed a cart & pulled the list out of my pocket. There was everything from buns to deserts to salads to spices & seasonings. I had to call Logan a few times to see what kind or what flavor of things he wanted, but other than that the shopping trip went off without any major issues. I finished the list & checked out. Then I loaded my car & started home.

"Almost home. Come out & help carry the bags in the house please," I texted Logan.

"Alright sis," he answered.

Him & Layla were out front when I got home & we carried all the bags in the house in one trip. Logan had a list of things that needed done & told me to get the paper plates, plastic silverware, napkins, & plastic cups out & on the table. Then I was to put table clothes on the tables that were set up out back. After I did that, everyone started coming.

First Kendall, Kelly, Vanessa, & Kevin came. Second James, Shana, Christina, Jesse, & Jaslyn arrived. Next it was Carlos, Allison, Victoria, Andres, & Emeria that came. Finally Dustin, Heidi, Brooksyne, Marc, & Athena arrived.

"Finally decided to show up, huh bro?," Logan joked.

"Yeah, well we had a rough night. Not much sleep," Dustin said.

"What were you two doing?!," Kendall asked.

He had that hinting smiled, almost like he had an idea of what they did.

"We were trying to get a hold of Heidi's family."

"Aww, what's going on?," I asked.

"Well, my grandma texted me saying my grandpa was in the hospital & then we couldn't get a hold of her," Heidi said.

She took a deep breath & Dustin pulled her close. He whispered something to her & then kissed her head.

"It's going to be okay baby," is what it sounded like.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry about that Heidi," Logan said, walking over to her & giving her a hug.

"Thanks Logan. I'm glad I have friends like you & a boyfriend like Dustin who actually care about me."

"Of course baby girl," Dustin said. "I don't know what I would do without someone like you in my life. I would probably end up going crazy."

"Did you get a hold of someone yet?," Kelly asked.

"Yeah, right before we came we got a hold of my grandma. That's why we're late," Heidi said.

"I'm glad you got a hold of someone!," I said.

"I am too."

"So are you guys ready to get this fun filled picnic started!?," Logan asked.

"Yes," Heidi said, smiling.

Part 34 *Hannah's Point of View*

We all went outside & sat down at the tables. Logan asked Rinie something, but I couldn't quite make out what it was. They talked for a few minutes & then Logan spoke up.

"Alright guys, so Rinie has a few people she'd like to introduce."

He looked at her & shook her head yes & then she took a deep breath.

"This is my family. My mom Shantal, my dad Brennen, my 10 year old sister Jessica & my 15 year old brother Cameron James, we call him CJ for short," Rinie said.

Then Logan went around & introduced everyone. Then he said who was dating & how he knew them. We all sat & talked for about an hour while the food finished cooking.

"Time to eat!," Logan called out of the house.

"Good because I'm starving!," I said.

Everyone got up, went inside & filled their plates. Then we all went back outside & sat in the seats we were in previously. It was really quiet & we ate in silence until Logan spoke up.

"So, how have you been feeling, Heidi?"

"Eh, alright I guess," she said.

"What do you mean?," I asked.

"Well I've had my good days & bad days since I got out of the hospital four months ago."

"Most days have been good from what I've seen. Not sure what went on over summer tour when I wasn't home," Dustin said, pulling Heidi closer to him.

"The summer went pretty smooth, for the most part," Brooksyne said.

Dustin looked at Heidi & I saw the fear & concern in his eyes.

"Really baby? Mostly good days?"

"For the most part they were good. I mean I only had a few bad days."

"How many is a few?," Kendall asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer or not.

"I'd say five or so," Heidi answered.

"The whole summer you only had about five bad days?!," Logan asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"How has your arm been DBelt?," I asked, changing the subject.

"Pretty good. The doctor said healed rather quickly. At least quicker than they told me," he said.

"How long did they tell you bro?," Carlos asked.

"They said 8 weeks since I had rods & screws, but it healed in like 5 or 6 weeks."

"Oh nice," Allison said.

"Where did you get your cast off at?," Shana asked.

"I had doctor appointments set up every week in whatever city we were in on Thursdays. The doctor that saw me would take an x-ray & then tell me if my arm was healed or not. We were in Buffalo at Darien Lake on August 9 when I was told my cast could come off," he explained.

"And he called me flipping out, saying he was getting his cast off that day," Heidi said, smiling.

"Do you got to see Dustin without his cast at the LA show?," Kevin asked Heidi.

"No. When we picked the guys up at the airport that was the first time I saw him without the cast."

"Ohh."

"Dude, do you need surgery to take the rods & screws out?," James asked Dustin.

"Nope. The doctors want to keep them in my arm for extra support since my bone is still weak. Maybe in the future the doctors will want to take the rods & screws out, but for now they are staying in my arm," Dustin said, laughing.

We all finished up eating & socializing then everyone started leaving. After everyone left, that left Layla & I on clean-up duty with Logan. I didn't mind helping clean up, but I had tons of homework that needed done. See, I didn't go to classes on Wednesday or Thursday because I was so sick. My teachers emailed me the homework assignments in the books & I had to get the worksheets on Friday when I went back. So I got them & my teachers wanted all my work on Monday.

"Hey bro," I said.

"What up sis?," Logan asked.

"I'll bring stuff inside, but then I need to do my homework. I have tons it since I didn't go to class two days this week."

"Sounds good. Homework is more important than helping Layla & I right now."

"Thanks Logan."

"No problem. Layla's here, so I think we can handle it," Logan said, half smiling.

I knew that smile. It was Logan's 'I'm planning something or up to something' smile. I finished taking stuff inside then went up to my room. I turned on my laptop then took my assignment list, books, & worksheets out of my backpack.

'Ugh! There's so much to do!,' I thought to myself.

I turned my music on & organized my homework from most important to least important. I had English, reading, math, Spanish, & psychology to do. My phone started going off, so I looked at it. It was my best friend.

"What are you doing Hannah?"

"Homework from Wednesday & Thursday," I texted back.

"Need help? I'll come over," she asked.

"Sure. Just come up to my room."

"Okay, I'll be over in a few."

She came over & helped me finish all my homework in a couple hours. So much faster than what it would have taken me on my own. After my homework was done, her & I went out & hung out. We hadn't seen each other in a couple months since her & her family went on vacation & just got back. It was good to hang out & catch up with her!

Part 35 *Jaslyn's Point of View*

***RING RING*  
**I was woken up to the sound of my phone going off. I knew by the tone that it was a text message. I rolled over in bed & looked at the clock as I grabbed my phone. 9 am.  
'Ugh, who could possibly be texting me this early!?,' I thought.  
I looked at my phone & it was my best friend James. We met in middle school in 7th grade. I had just moved to La Jolla & on my first day of school, I met James. He was super nice & helped me find my classes. We've been friends ever since, so I must have done something right.  
"Hey Jaslyn! What's on your agenda for today?"  
"Nothing as of now. Why?," I texted back.  
"Well Shana said something about going to the mall & I really don't feel like going. So, I wanted to know if you wanted to go with her."  
"Sure, I'll go. It's been a while since we've hung out. What time?"  
"She said she wants to leave by noon, so be ready & out front of your house by 11:45," James texted.  
"Alright sounds good. Thanks James," I texted back.  
"No problem! Thank you!"  
I smiled at the fact that I was the first one that he would ask. James hated shopping. He hated going to pick out shoes, so I knew he wouldn't willingly spend a day at the mall. Even if it was with his girlfriend. It helped that Shana & I had been friends for a while. She was the first girl who introduced herself to me at school. She says she's known me longer than James has, but I met them both the same day.  
I got out bed & grabbed some clothes. Then I went into the bathroom & got a shower. I combed my hair & found a hair tie that went on my wrist. Then I grabbed my phone, put it in my pocket, & went downstairs. I didn't have much time, so I poured of my favorite cereal & put milk on it. I took the orange juice out of the fridge & poured a glass. I put the milk & orange juice back in the fridge. I took my ceral & juice into the TV room & sat down. The controller was right where I left it last night, so I knew my boyfriend hadn't been here. I picked it up & turned on the TV. The TV was still on MTV from last night. I didn't know what was on since it was a commercial, so I clicked guide. It was Top 10 Videos. I didn't feel like turning, so I kept it on this. I would get too into whatever show I turned it to & lose track of time. Then Shana would come & she'd be irritated because I wasn't ready.  
***RING RING*  
**My phone ringing snapped me back into reality. I looked & saw it was Shana. I hurried & looked over at the clock. It was 11:30, so I wondered what was up.  
"Hey Shana," I answered.  
"Hey Jaslyn. I'm just leaving my house now, so can you be ready in about 10 minutes?," Shana replied.  
"Umm sure. I'm just finishing up eating, but yeah I'll be ready."  
"Alright awesome. See ya soon."  
"See ya Shana."  
We hung up & I took my bowl out to the kitchen. Then it was back to the TV room to turn off the TV & the light. Then it was upstairs to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I grabbed my purse & ran downstairs. As I was locking the door, Shana pulled up. I went down to her car & climbed in.  
"Great timing," she said, smiling.  
"Yeah, I guess so," I replied, laughing.  
"Are you ready to get some Christmas shopping done?"  
"Christmas shopping?!"  
"It's the beginning of November, Jaslyn!," Shana said.  
"Yes, but Christmas isn't for over a month," I said.  
"True, but don't you want to get started with gifts & get some shopping done before?"  
"It would be nice to not be rushing around last minute trying to get presents."  
"You can help me with what to get James," Shana said.  
"Me help you?! I was going to have you help me!," I said, laughing.  
"We can help each other!"  
"Yes! I should make a list of who I need presents for!"  
"I did that last week, knowing I was going shopping today."  
I dug a pen & notepad out of my purse & set my purse back on the floor.  
"So I need you, James, Kelly, Kendall, Allison, Carlos, Layla, Logan, Heidi, Dustin, & my family."  
"Are you doing Christmas with me, James, & his family? Well Hanukkah?," Shana asked.  
"Umm I'm not sure. I have to ask James," I said.  
I took out my phone & texted James. He said yes & that he hasn't found a day & time, so he hasn't asked. That meant I had to add his mom, his dad, his sister, & his brother to my list. Looks like Shana & I really had our work cut out for us today!

Part 36 *Jaslyn's Point of View*

"Are you having Hanukkah with us, Jaslyn?," Shana asked, snapping me out of my day dream.

"What?," I asked.

"I asked you if you were having Hanukkah with me, James, & his family."

"Oh. Yeah I am. James said he hasn't asked me yet because you guys haven't figured out a day & time."

"I think he was going to call his parents & work out that out today. Or at least he said he was going to," Shana said.

"Who knows, I mean it is James we're talking about here," I said, smiling.

"This is true!"

We knew James & when he said he was going to do something, well he tended to drag it out. He rarely did things right then when he said was going to.  
Soon we were at the mall. Shana found a parking spot & off we went into the mall to do some shopping.

"So, what are we doing first, Jaz?," Shana asked me.

"Well, I need something for my little sister & my little brother," I said.

"What were you thinking?"

"A few packs of earrings for my sister & an Xbox game for my brother."

"Where do you want to get the earrings from?"

Shana seemed to be filled with a million questions. I really hoped this wasn't what it was going to be like all day!

"Probably from Claire's, they seem to have pretty nice ones & plus, my sister loves them."

We walked over to Claire's & started looking through the assortments.

"Anything in particular you want for her?," Shana asked.

"We'll look & go from there. I want to get her at least three sets," I said.

"Alright sounds good."

We looked at the earrings & found some that we really liked. There was anything from studs to dangly ones to hoops. In the end, Shana & I ended up picking out a pack of studs that were my sister's birthstone, a pack of music themed earrings, & a pack of dangly earrings that weren't too dangly for a 7 year old.

"I think your sister is really going to like these, Jaslyn!," Shana said, as we payed.  
"I sure hope so!," I said.

"Thank you, have a nice day. Please come again," the cashier said, handing me my bag.

"Thanks, you too," Shana & I said in unison.

"Now your little brother," Shana said.

"Yes. He wants Madden 13, so let's go to Game Stop," I said.

We went into Game Stop & saw Madden 13 on sale for $45. There was no way I was passing up this sale! Even it was only saving me $5-$10. I bought it. Now I could cross my sister & my brother off my list.

"Now where?," I asked.

"Everywhere! I mean, it's a mall, Jaz! We're going to put a serious dent in our Christmas shopping!," Shana said.

"Maybe I'll actually be done with Christmas shopping before December this year!"

Shana stopped & looked at me.

"Come on Jaz, even you know that will take a miracle."

"Yeah, you're right. Can't I have hope though?!"

We both looked at each other & laughed. I knew it was true. I dreaded Christmas shopping. I loved going shopping, but when it came to Christmas & picking out gifts for everyone. My mom & dad were easy to buy for, since they like just about anything. My brother & sister were still young enough to know exactly what they wanted, so that helped me out a lot as well. I had no idea what to even think about getting for everyone else. The guys were probably the hardest because they won't tell me what they want. They always say, 'You know what we like,' but I have no idea what to even get them. The girls on the other hand, were probably the easiest. I was thinking about getting them gift certificates to get their hair & nails done plus a massage. I figured that was something they all would enjoy, plus I needed to make an appointment for me.

I had to pick my brain & Shana's brain to see what I could get for James. James & Shana were probably going to be one of the easiest this year since they just bought a new house. The others were going to put up a challenge, but I was ready for it.

"Jaslyn? Hey! Earth to Jaslyn!"

"What? Huh? What are you doing Shana?"

"You were day dreaming & ignoring me," Shana pouted.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about what I could get everyone for Christmas," I said.

"It's all good."

"So, who do you need to buy for yet?"

"Everyone plus James' family," Shana said.

"Oh snap! I need them too!"

"It looks like we'll be here for a while Jaz."

"I hope not," I said, laughing.

"Well, let's get a move on then!," Shana said, smiling.

"Let's do this!"

We shopped for probably six or seven hours & then it was time to head home. We were both exhausted, but got a lot done. Overall, I think I had a productive day. I only had to get the girls their gift certificates & I'm just about done with my shopping. Maybe this year I was going to have all my shopping done before December 1st. Maybe this was my miracle year. Everyone would be so proud of me & would be so surprised that I actually made it happen. I was usually running around Christmas Eve getting last minute gifts. I was determined to not be doing that this year!

Part 37 *Christina's Point of View*

"_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_

_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_

_Most nights, I don't know anymore…"_

I was woken up from my nap to my phone going off. It was only a text, so I wasn't as quick to see who it was or what it said or to even answer it for that matter. After about five minutes, I reached for my phone that was on the coffee table. I looked & saw it was my older brother who had texted.

'What in the world could James possibly want?!,' I thought to myself.

I looked at the clock. It was noon. That meant I had just fallen asleep maybe 15 or 20 minutes ago. I opened the message & read it.

"Hey sis, I just wanted to inform you of when we were having our family Hanukkah.

Time: Saturday, December 22 at 2pm.

Place: Me & Shana's new house.

Jaslyn is going to join us this year since her parents can't fly out here & she can't fly home to Georgia."

"Okay bro. Thanks," I texted back.

I set my phone back down on the coffee table, grabbed a blanket, & tried to go back to sleep. I was so tired from last night. I barely got any sleep. I was up most of the night throwing up & sick. I had called the doctor earlier, but I couldn't get in to see him until tomorrow…

***4 HOURS LATER***

"Baby, wake up," I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes to see a blurry figure sitting beside me.

"Huh? Who's here?," I asked, confused & half asleep.

"It's me baby girl."

I rubbed my eyes to see if that helped. The voice sounded so familiar, but I couldn't comprehend who it was. I looked & there was my boyfriend, Nash sitting me beside me. Nash was my dream guy. Everything about his was perfect & amazing.

"Oh, hey babe," I said.

"Are you feeling any better?," he asked me.

"No, I actually feel worse."

"Aww, I'm sorry baby girl. Your brother just called."

"It's all good babe. My brother? What did he want?," I asked, sitting up.

"He wanted to make sure you got the message about getting together with your family for Hanukkah."

"I replied to him I thought."

I reached for my phone.

"He said you didn't or at least if you did, he didn't get it," Nash said.

"Dang it! I hate it when my phone does this!"

"Does what?"

"Acts like it sends a message, but then doesn't," I said.

"My phone does that quite a bit too."

"I'll call James & tell him my phone won't cooperate & is being difficult."

I dialed my brother's number & hit send. It rang & rang & rang. Finally he answered.

"Christina, what's up?"

"I'm just calling to tell you I got your message," I said.

"Why didn't you answer me? You always do & I know you say the message," James asked, concerned.

"I thought I did, but my phone didn't send the message. I just woke up from a nap since I didn't sleep last night & Nash told me you called."

"Why did you sleep last night? Were you at work?"

"You're full of a million questions, bro," I said, laughing weakly.

"I'm just being a concerned big brother," James said.

"I was up all night throwing up & sick. It's been going on for a few days now."

"Did you go to or call the doctor yet?"

"Yeah, this morning I called."

"And?"

"And I can't get in to see him until tomorrow. So that means taking yet another day off of work," I said.

"Well, call me tomorrow after you're done at the doctor & let me know what's going on sis," my big brother said.

"I will bro. I mean, I don't think mom & dad would appreciate a call from me when they're on vacation."

"If it's serious then you are calling them, too."

"James, they don't need to worry about me. They don't need the extra stress of wondering if I'm okay while they're away. I'll be fine."

"I'll make you call them Christina, or else I will," James said.

"Alright fine bro."

"So, that day & time works for you & Nash?"

"Yeah it's fine."

"Alright, well I'm going to go. I need to give Fox a bath."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright bye."

"See ya."

We hung up & Nash looked at me.

"What was James complaining about now?"

I told him our conversation & he agreed with James. I should call my parents if this sickness was more serious than I thought.

"I guess you guys are right. But I don't want my parents to have to end their vacation early because of me," I said.

"They'll understand baby girl. They would probably rather be with you if you're seriously sick," Nash said, trying to reassure me.

"I guess you're right babe."

Part 38 *Christina's Point of View*

"What do you want for supper, baby?," Nash asked me.

"Hmm…Chicken noodle soup!," I said.

"Alright, I'll go make you some now."

Nash gave me a kiss on my cheek & went out to the kitchen. I really wished that I would get better. I missed the way Nash kissed me.

*Sigh*

I took the blanket off of me & stood up. I grabbed my phone & put it in my pocket then I wrapped the blanket around me like a cape & went out to the kitchen. I got a pan out of the drawer while Nash got the soup from the pantry. He came back into the kitchen & looked at me; almost like he was surprised I was out there.

"What are you doing baby? You're supposed to be lying on the couch relaxing."

"I know I probably should be, but I can't sit in there while you're out here making supper," I said.

"Then sit right there at the table, baby girl," he said, pointing to the chair.

"As long as I get to be out here with you babe, that works for me."

"You can stay as long as you promise to stay in the chair."

"Ooo I feel like I'm being disciplined by my mom, babe," I said, laughing.

"In a few years, we'll be doing the disciplining to our own children."

I sat there looking at Nash for a few minutes. Did he just say what I think he just said?! Disciplining our kids?

"Maybe," I said, smiling.

"Ohh I don't think maybe. I think yes," Nash said, walking over to me.

"What are you talking about?"

He sat down in the chair next to me, grabbed my hands, & sighed.

"Christina, this has been the best two years of my life. You're my best friend & my other half. I love you so much. Now, I have one question for you. Will you marry me?"

He pulled a ring out of his pocket & looked at me. I was in total shock; not expecting this at all! I was so ready for this day, but then again I was scared.

"Yes Nash, I will marry you," I said.

He slipped the ring on my finger & kissed my forehead. We made chicken noodle soup & then sat at the table & ate it. We took pictures of the ring & sent it to our family & friends. Everyone was so excited & happy for us. There was a little bit of shock, but I mean I was shocked when Nash popped the question. James was probably the most surprised & shocked.

"My little sister is getting married?!," James texted back.

"Yep, that's right bro!," I texted him.

By the time the kitchen was cleaned up, I was ready for bed. Nash & I went upstairs & layed in bed. In no time I was asleep in his arms.

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

8 am. My alarm woke me up. Nash has already left for work. Normally, I would be at work now too, but I had a doctor's appointment today. I got ready & then headed into town for my 9 am appointment.

I got there, signed in, & then waited. I waited & waited for what seemed like forever. Finally, the nurse came out.

"Christina?," she asked.

"That would be me," I said, standing up.

"Follow me please."

I followed the nurse out back. She took my temperature, height, weight, blood pressure, & checked my lungs. Then she put me in a room & told me the doctor would be in shortly. I waited again. I waited & waited for what seemed liked even longer this time. Then finally there was a knock on the door.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Dr. Harley."

"Come in," I said.

"Are you Christina?," he asked.

"Yes I am."

"And what brings you in to see me today?"

"Well I've been up the past three nights throwing up & I haven't been able to sleep much. The throwing up has been day & night."

"From the looks of your vitals & how you've described it, it sounds like the flu. Let me re-check some things."

He re-checked my vitals & looked at my throat & my ears. Definitely the flu. He gave ma prescription to help me feel less nauseated so that I could actually eat & keep it down. Then he sent me home.

"Flu," I texted Nash & James.

I went to get my prescription & then went home. A nap was sounding pretty good about now. I was just about asleep when my phone went off. A text message.

"How long you off work?," Nash texted back.

"At least another week & maybe two weeks. I have to feel 100% better the doctor said."

"I'll let Macey know."

"Thanks babe."

"You're welcome baby girl. I love you," Nash texted.

"I love you too babe," I texted him back.

Macey was me & Nash's boss. We both worked at the same place & had the same hours. That's actually how we met was through work. Well actually, one of my friends & one of Nash's friends are dating & they hooked us up. We were a little hesitant at first, but in the end, it all worked out.

I decided to take my medicine & find something to eat. I made some toast then layed on the couch & went to sleep.

Part 39 *My Point of View*  
December 6. Tomorrow was going to be a bad day for Kendall & I. As you found out earlier, we dated throughout high school. We broke up three years ago when I graduated high school so I could to college & he could move out to Los Angeles to pursue his acting/singing dream. We figured we should go into the next chapter of our lives with an open mind. However, unlike most couple who break up, we have stayed close friends. I'm sure my friends will be checking up on my quite often tomorrow. Same with Kendall. Why you ask? Because it's the third anniversary of our daughter's death. Our baby girl, Angel Nicole, would be 3 years old tomorrow. Instead of having a birthday party for her, I'd be going to visit her grave. Dustin would probably tag along with me for support, but then again I don't know. This was the first year that Dustin had to see me sad & depressed. I have no idea how he's going to react to it tomorrow. He has never seen me down in the dumps before. Oh well, I guess I wait & see how this plays out.

***THE NEXT MORNING***

My alarm woke me up at 9 am. I rolled over to turn it off & saw Dustin crawling back into bed.

"Good morning beautiful," he said, smiling.

"Morning babe," I said, laying my head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me & gave me a hug.

"I have a question for you, baby."

"And what would that be?"

"What do you want to do for our one year anniversary?"

"Oh yeah, that's right! That's coming up in a couple weeks!"

"Yes it is. I've gotten to spend the best year I've ever had with the best girl ever too," DBelt said, giving me his 'come & get me' smile.

"Aww," I said, returning the 'come & get me' smile.

"So…do you have any ideas?"

"Maybe dinner & a movie or dinner & a walk on the beach?"

"I know!"

"What babe?"

"Dinner at The Little Door & then a walk on the beach," he said, pulling me closer.

"That's my favorite restaurant!," I said.

"That's why I picked it," he said, still smiling.

"That sounds like the perfect way to celebrate."

"I'll make the reservations."

"Before we even think about our anniversary, I'm starving! Let's go make breakfast."

"Alright baby girl, let's go."

We went downstairs to make breakfast. Eggs, bacon (of course, I mean we have to have bacon for breakfast haha), sausage, toast, & to drink we had milk. That was our usual everyday breakfast. Unless we were running late, then we didn't eat breakfast. We finished eating & then cleaned up the kitchen. It was 11 am now & I was ready to go see Angel.

"I'm going to get ready & then text Kendall to see if he's ready to go see Angel," I said, holding back my tears.

"Mind if I tag along baby girl?," Dustin asked.

"Of course not babe!"

We went upstairs to change & get ready. Then I texted Kendall.

"Hey K-Dizz, Dustin & I are heading over to the cemetery to see Angel. Do you (& Kelly if she's going) need/want a ride over?"

I grabbed my purse & keys & Dustin grabbed my hand. Then we headed out to my car.

"Sure that'd be awesome. Thanks," Kendall texted back.

We went over & picked up Kendall & Kelly & then headed to the cemetery where Angel was. For the past two years it had only been Kendall & I coming. Now, we had Dustin & Kelly joining us. We followed the dirt road over to a tree. Angel was barried right under it in the shade.

"Hey baby girl, it's mommy. I love & miss you so much," I said, choking back my tears.

Kendall came over & wrapped his arms around me. Then Dustin came over & Kendall let go. Dustin's arms replaced Kendall's.

"Angel, it's daddy. I hope you're having fun up in Heaven. Love you & miss you sweetheart," Kendall said.

Dustin pulled me into a tighter & closer hug & I lost it. I couldn't believe it had been three years already. You would think that this would get easier every time I came to visit, but it only got harder…

"You ready to go baby?," Dustin said, snapping me out of my day dream & back into reality.

"Yeah babe," I said.

"Bye Angel, daddy loves you. Be good & I'll see you later," Kendall said.

"Love you Angel. See you soon princess. Be good," I said.

Dustin put his arm around me & Kendall put his around Kelly. Then we walked back to the car.

"What color hair & eyes did Angel have?," Dustin asked.

"Blonde hair just like her daddy," I said, slightly smiling.

"And hazel eyes just like her momma," Kendall said.

We took Kendall & Kelly home & then headed back over to our house. I decided to start baking cookies for the holidays. Dustin even helped me. We made a quite a mess in the kitchen.

"Good thing Los isn't here, or else we would be getting yelled at as he cleans up," Dustin said, laughing.

"This is true babe! But, the most important thing is that we are having fun," I said, smiling.

"Yes baby girl that is the most important thing."

We finished putting the cookies in the oven & then went into the other room. We cuddled on the couch & watched TV.

Part 40 *My Point of View*

We all had a blast at the concert in Los Angeles. Everyone carpooled to the venue & we got there around 2:50 pm. We had to wait a few minutes & then we were able to go in. We found a parking spot & went to check in. As we were walking around, Ranel stopped us.

"The guys are looking for you girls. Come with me & I'll show you where they are at."

So we followed Ranel & went back to see either our boyfriends, brothers, or best friends. We got to stay & hang out with them for about an hour before soundcheck & about three to four hours after soundcheck. It was so much fun being able to see them face to face again. We didn't have a screen separating us. We could physically hug each other & hold hands.

It was the best feeling in the world being able to spend that night with Dustin. It felt so relaxing falling asleep next to him & lying beside him in bed. Just knowing that he had all day & all afternoon to spend with me the next day was the best feeling I've had in a long time. They didn't have to leave until 8 pm since their show the next day was in San Diego. We stayed inside & snuggled all day until he had to leave. I mean, I had to fit four months of snuggling into less than 24 hours. When the time came for Dustin to leave, it killed me. It killed me watching him walk through the door & get into the bus. It was back to having the screen separating us once again. Only two more months of tour & then we would be reunited again…

It's officially 2013 now! Happy New Year!

So, you're probably wondering how everyone is doing now. Well, I'm going to tell you. A lot has happened in the last few months! But don't worry, I'll get you all caught up! We are all doing very well. Everyone is now either dating, engaged, or married. Actually only two couples are married & the rest are either dating or engaged.

I'll start off with Kendall. He's engaged to Kelly now & they have their wedding day set. They've picked April 9, 2013 & are planning a traditional wedding.

Next up is Vanessa. She's engaged to her boyfriend Tommy. Their wedding day is August 15, 2013. She wants something different for her wedding, but isn't completely sure of what she actually wants yet.

James & Shana have recently tied the knot. They said "I do" on October 10, 2012. They had a beautiful church wedding & for their reception, they rented out the local high school gym & pool.

Emeria has been dating her boyfriend Ty for the past 7 months. They seem so happy together & make a very cute couple.

Victoria's boyfriend Connor recently proposed to her while they were on vacation. Of course she said yes & they have set January 10, 2013 as their wedding day. It's coming up fast & Victoria seems to be getting more nervous as the day gets closer.

Jaslyn recently got together with Brayden. Although they've only been dating for 3 months, they seem very serious. They've already moved in together & have been talking about getting married & starting a family.

Nash popped the question to Christina a few months ago. She said yes & they started planning right away. March 12, 2014 is the tentative date set right now. However, that could change.

Two months ago on October 23, 2012, Carlos & Allison were married. The wedding was at their house in Los Angeles & it was absolutely amazing.

Logan & Layla are planning their wedding for June 22, 2014, right before tour would kick off in July. Layla wants to have it at her parents' house in Texas, but Logan wants it at a church in Los Angeles. I guess they'll have to compromise. The first of many compromises.

Liam, Rinie's boyfriend, proposed to her at our New Years Eve party. She was shocked, but accepted. December 4, 2013 is the date they have set, but it's not set in stone quite yet.

Hannah has been dating a guy named Xavier for 6 months now. He seems really nice & they are perfect for each other.

Dustin caught me off guard on Christmas Day when he decided to pop the question. After I realized it wasn't a dream & it was really happening, I said yes. Our day is set for February 7, 2013 on the beach. We have both grown up around the beach & have loved it since we were little, so we thought it was the perfect place to start the next chapter of our lives together. We wasted no time with planning.

Brooksyne's relationship went along pretty fast. She was only dating Timothy for a few months when he proposed. They did know each other before they dated, so that helps. They have their wedding set for February 22, 2014. Brooksyne wanted a wintry themed wedding & Timmy went along with the idea. He thought it would be neat to have something different.

Athena married Alex 7 months ago on July 1, 2012. They have a little boy they named Cory Michael & he's 3 months old.

We all can't wait for the weddings to be over with! In a year we would all be in the married club! It's been a whirlwind adventure so far & we are all looking forward to what the future holds for us. Whether it's having a family of our own, adopting children, being foster parents, or maybe all three. Who knows, I guess we wait & find out what's in store for the next chapters of our lives.


End file.
